Lolita
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Petyr ne serait jamais heureux en amour. Il le serait peut-être s'il soignait son addiction pour les étudiantes. Mais pas cette année. Cette année, Sansa Stark est dans son cours de littérature. GoT modern AU. Principalement SansaxPetyr, un peu de SanSan. Beaucoup d'autres personnages présents.
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire, je sais... Encore une fanfic... En fait, j'écrivais une fanfiction modern AU sur Game of Thrones et le pairing était censé être Sansa x Sandor, mais en écrivant la rentrée, j'ai eu cette idée de génie et les deux ne se combinaient pas... Alors j'ai fais un autre projet complètement indépendant pour suivre mes fantasmes étranges et tordus. **

**C'est donc aussi un modern AU qui se passe au lycée. J'ai un peu grandi Sansa pour les besoins de l'histoire. Principalement, ce sera du Sansa x Petyr et il y aura quelques petites allusions à du Sansa x Joeffrey et du Sansa x Sandor. Le tout suit bien sûr le concept de la lolita, décrit dans le livre du même nom de Nabokov que je vous recommande si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lu. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Votre dévouée, **

**AO. **

**Prologue : You make me feel alive again. **

Petyr Baelish n'était pas un homme heureux en amour. Il ne l'a jamais été et ne le serait probablement jamais.

Il entra dans la salle de classe, remontant l'allée sous les regards de ses élèves. Lorsqu'on est professeur, on est acteur d'une comédie en petit comité. Quelques fois, on est star, quelques fois on reste acteur de second rôle.

Petyr était incontestablement une star parmi ses élèves.

- Bien, bien, mes chers élèves bienvenue en dixième année, bienvenue dans votre cours de littérature. Je suis professeur Baelish, voilà comment ça s'écrit...

Il se retourna brièvement pour écrire son nom au tableau noir.

- ...Même si quelques personnes parmi vous le savent... N'est-ce pas, Ross ? J'espère que cette année vous serez un peu plus attentive...

- Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle d'un ton sage que son sourire démentait totalement.

Voilà pourquoi Petyr ne serait jamais heureux en amour : il avait un faible pour les étudiantes.

Il était tombé amoureux d'une fille quand il était plus jeune. Catelyn Tully. Elle l'avait rejeté pour un joueur de football américain promit à une grande carrière. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été assez heureuse avec lui pour se marier avec ce Ned Stark et lui donner sept enfants... Sept enfants... Elle devait quand même être belle, après sept grossesses. Mais elle l'avait rejeté et quelque chose avait du se bloquer en lui. Il n'était jamais allé chez un psy pour son addiction à la chair fraîche, qui sait entre quelles mains ces informations pourraient tomber. Le CPE, ce Varys, avait des oreilles partout. Désormais, il ne trouvait plus aucun intérêt aux femmes avec leurs premières rides, leur maquillage bien appliqué et leurs vêtements assortis de façon classique et bien pensante.

Les jeunes filles étaient plus excitantes. Elles étaient frustrées, elles devaient porter un uniforme alors qu'elles voulaient juste être différentes. Elles découvrent leur sexualité, elles sont innocentes et avides d'aventures, de découvertes. Elles ont ce mélange érotique entre leurs airs de poupée et leurs manies de vouloir ressembler à des femmes. Rien ne l'excitait plus qu'une paire de longues jambes encore un peu hésitantes sur des talons hauts ou un rouge à lèvres trop rouge pour des lèvres trop innocentes. Elles feraient tout pour plaire. Et il se trouvait qu'elles passaient cinq heures par semaine avec lui. Il n'avait qu'à leur montrer qu'elles étaient différentes et attirantes et elles tombaient dans ses bras.

Ross avait passé ce stade. Il n'avait eu qu'à lui montrer qu'on pouvait la désirer, qu'elle était belle et attirante. A partir de là, elle n'avait plus vraiment eu besoin de lui pour découvrir sa sexualité, autant avec des filles qu'avec des garçons. Mais elle était tout de même revenue à lui, de temps en temps, pour avoir une vraie relation sexuelle, pas seulement des attouchements hésitants de jeunes puceaux en chaleur qui ne pensent qu'à leur plaisir. Petyr avait l'expérience qu'il lui fallait. Il lui donnait du plaisir avant de l'utiliser pour le sien.

D'ailleurs, Ross avait une très bonne élève... Il avait beaucoup ri quand Monsieur Pycelle, le vieux professeur de biologie, était venu lui raconter, faussement choqué, comment Ross était venu lui proposer des faveurs sexuelles en échange de bonnes notes. Ala fin de l'année, la biologie était la seule matière où elle avait la moyenne.

Mais Ross avait grandi. Elle était devenue une femme, presque. Elle n'était plus assez innocente pour lui. Il avait besoin d'une jeune fille pour cette année.

- Vous allez remplir les habituelles fiches de renseignements : nom, prénom, date et lieu de naissance, établissement et classe de l'année dernière, profession des parents, profession envisagée si vous le savez déjà, plus les oeuvres que vous avez lu cet été et votre oeuvre préférée. Je vous appelle, vous me rendez votre fiche et je vous donne le roman que nous allons étudier cette année. Mormont, je vous vois passer un mot à Miss Targaryen, attendez la fin des cours pour séduire votre dulcinée, voulez-vous ?

Jorah rougit de la tête aux pieds et se contenta de marmonner quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Daenerys, elle, regarda ailleurs, visiblement peu concernée par cette remarque et par l'attention qui, désormais, se tournait entièrement vers elle. Petyr la regarda très attentivement. Elle était arrivée l'année dernière, en cours d'année. Un problème avec ses parents, apparemment. C'était une jeune fille très secrète. Petyr se demanda si elle serait son amante cette année. Si belle, si éthérée... Il l'observa un moment, tandis que tous les élèves faisaient un brouhaha d'enfer en remplissant leurs fiches. Elle semblait très renfermée sur elle-même, comme si elle essayait de nier son corps qui devenait celui d'une femme.

Il restait tout de même peu convaincu. Le cru de cette année n'était pas très bon... Mais il devait se donner du temps, il n'avait pas encore tout vu.

- Bon, Jenny Allia, appela-t-il, prenant un des romans de la pile sur son bureau.

_Courage_, se dit-il, alors qu'il prenait un autre livre, l'échangeant contre une fiche, _on y est presque, ce n'est que le premier jour, les premiers jours sont toujours longs et ennuyeux_. Cette année était tout de même un mauvais cru... Il allait choisir Daenerys, à coups sûrs...

- Sansa Stark...

Stark ? Avait-il bien lu, Stark ?

Quand elle se leva, il n'y avait plus aucun doute... Il s'agissait bien de la fille de Catelyn... Rousse comme un renard, grande, mince, silencieuse... Son fantasme se relevant de ses cendres. Petyr pria pour que personne ne remarque son désir s'enflammer, ses yeux se balader librement sur le corps gracieux de Sansa et ses mains ajuster sa chemise pour qu'elle couvre ce qu'il y avait à couvrir.

Elle lui faisait déjà un tel effet et elle était juste en marcher de marcher vers lui, osant à peine le regarder, tenant dans ses petites mains aux ongles roses...

_Elle doit encore penser qu'elle est une petite fille_...

Il regarda sa poitrine qui poussait légèrement contre son uniforme. _Il est temps qu'elle perde ses illusions_. Il se demanda si ses sous-vêtements étaient aussi enfantins. Roses et simples... Avec des coeurs ou des licornes dessus. Il se sourit intérieurement. La jeune fille s'arrêta à une distance plus que raisonnable et lui tendit sa fiche. Une encre bleue clair, de jolies lettres bien formées. Tout semblait contraster avec de corps de déesse, ses longs cheveux roux auxquels il chanterait les poèmes de Baudelaire après l'amour, lorsqu'ils seraient détachés, pas emprisonnés dans cette jolie tresse. Il saisit la fiche, ses doigts touchant à peine les siens. Elle ne bougea pas et ne sembla pas choquée, mais elle semblait tendue. Tout le monde la regardait. Il la fit attendre un moment, en faisant semblant de lire sa fiche. Elle était nerveuse et tirant régulièrement sur l'ourlet de sa jupe pour qu'elle couvre ses genoux un peu plus. Pourquoi tant de pudeur, quand on a tant à offrir aux regards ?

- Vous êtes la fille de Catelyn Tully, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il comme si ce n'était qu'un détail.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle. Elle essayait d'être discrète. Timide donc. Sa voix aussi était très basse. Il devait deviner la moitié de ce qu'elle disait en lisant sur ses lèvres.

Il se demandait si elle serait du genre bruyante pendant l'acte. Il adorerait ça.

La fille de Catelyn... Son tout premier amour réincarné devant ses yeux. Comme si la vie lui donnait une autre chance de garder l'amour à ses côtés. Il se sentit à la fois heureux et oppressé. Devait-il pervertir la jeune fille pour se venger, avant de la laisser pleurer sur sa virginité perdue (car il était sûr qu'elle était encore vierge) dans les bras de sa mère dont elle n'aura jamais le courage d'avouer à qui elle avait donné ses prémisses ? Ou devait-il l'aimer comme si elle était son dernier espoir ?

Voilà un dilemme à résoudre au plus vite... Il rangea sa fiche et lui tendit avec joie _Lolita_ de Nabokov.

Sansa sortit du lycée, réarrangeant son sac sur son épaule, scannant la foule à la recherche des visages connus de ses frères et de sa soeur. Elle croisa le regard magnifique et bleu de Joeffrey Baratheon... Joeffrey était le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. C'était le fils du principal et il faisait du tennis à ce qu'on disait. Beaucoup de filles se battaient pour son attention, mais il était célibataire pour le moment, du moins, à ce qu'on disait. A ce qu'il lui avait dit, cet après-midi, quand il était venu déjeuner chez elle avec son père qui était un vieil ami du sien. La reconnaissant, il lui sourit, éclairant sa journée de son sourire Freedent. Puis, il se contenta de faire un geste au jeune homme qui le suivait partout... Sandor. Le Limier, disait-on dans les couloirs. Ce qu'on ne disait pas dans les couloirs, c'était comment il avait eu les cicatrices sur la moitié de son visage, ces cicatrices qui le rendaient si laid et si difficile à regarder...

- Joeffrey... Bon choix, mais difficile, commenta une voix derrière elle.

Surprise et honteuse de s'être ainsi fait surprendre à reluquer un jeune homme, la jeune fille sursauta et se retourna pour tomber sur une redoublante, une fille de sa classe.

- Il aime des trucs bizarres... Joeffrey, je veux dire... Si j'étais toi, j'irais plutôt voir du côté du Limier, ajouta Ross, en lui prenant le bras, comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde et l'emmenant hors du lycée, sur le parking.

- Le Limier ? fit Sansa avec un léger frisson. Mais il est...

- Amoché ? Oui, bah, dans le noir, ça passe... Tu sais, c'est comme une voiture. Peu importe si la carrosserie et rayée si ça ne touche pas le moteur, continua la jeune fille avec un petit clin d'oeil sous entendu.

Sansa ne parvint pas à masquer son air choqué. Elle regarda atour d'elle, gênée, changea son poids de jambe et se sentit rougir abondamment.

- Tu veux dire, que... hésita Sansa dans un murmure, tu as... enfin, je... tu...

- Oui, je l'ai testé, confirma Ross avec un petit sourire.

- Même Joeffrey ? demanda Sansa, visiblement blessée dans ses sentiments.

- Tout le lycée, si tu veux savoir, lança une autre voix avec un fort accent étranger qui était assez exotique.

Peu après, une jeune femme, tout aussi féminine que Ross, sa jupe tout aussi courte et ses atouts féminins tout aussi mis en avant, les rejoint. Elle la regarda de haut en bas et le résultat sembla lui plaire puisqu'elle poursuivit :

- Même les profs.

Sansa se demanda si elle pouvait encore rougir plus fort sans s'évanouir. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé de garçons auparavant (son amie d'enfance, Jeyne, ne comptait pas), et ces deux filles, à peine un an plus âgées qu'elle, avaient déjà séduit des professeurs !

La jeune fille était choquée, bien sûr, c'était normal pour une lady d'être choquée, mais elle ne pouvait cacher son fort intérêt sur ces expériences. Comment une jeune fille peut-elle séduire un adulte ?

- Voyons, voyons, vous allez me faire rougir, fit Ross, faisant semblant d'être accablée par les compliments. Sansa, je te présente Shae, spécialiste dans la corruption de fonctionnaires, deuxième plus grande débauchée de ce lycée...

- Deuxième seulement ? s'exclama Shae.

- Oui, deuxième, tu as pu passer à l'année supérieure, preuve que tu as visiblement passé moins de temps que moi à te former à baiser...

Sansa pouvait visiblement rougir plus et continuer à entendre les propos crus des deux jeunes filles.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas juste, rétorqua Shae, tu étais la chouchoutte de Baelish, le plus grand tombeur du lycée, je pouvais rien faire...

- Monsieur Baelish... avec ses élèves ? s'exclama Sansa.

Elle avait atterrit dans un monde de dépravés. C'était au-delà de toutes les peintures apocalyptiques que sa mère lui avait faîte du lycée dirigé par Robert Baratheon. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas avec tes parents, tu peux dire 'coucher', 'baiser' et tout ça, se moqua Ross. Je me demande s'il va me reprendre cette année... C'est le meilleur coup du lycée.

- Je sais pas, répliqua Shae, il paraît qu'il change chaque année...

- Dommage... Oh, Shae, raisonne notre amie Sansa : elle vise Joeffrey.

- Joff' ? Mon Dieu, Sansa, une jolie fille comme toi ! Sincèrement, choisis Le Limier, tu n'auras mal qu'un moment.

- Mais, je... En fait, je... répliqua Sansa, incapable de leur expliquer que non, elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme à moitié défiguré et incapable de demander ce que Joeffrey avait de si horrible pour qu'elle ait à lui préférer ledit homme défiguré.

Mais elle fut sauvée par le gong... Ou plus exactement le coup de klaxon de Robb qui commençait à s'impatienter dans la voiture familiale. Sansa l'aperçut, s'excusa auprès de ses amies qui faisaient des commentaires salaces sur le frère de leur pauvre Sansa et monta dans la voiture où toute la meute Stark l'attendait :

- Alors ? lui demanda gentiment Jon, tu t'es déjà fait des amies ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça, marmonna Sansa en attachant sa ceinture.

- Et toi, Sansa, lui demanda son père, pendant le dîner, quel prof t'a accueilli ?

- Mon prof de littérature, répondit-elle. Monsieur Baelish.

Catelyn, qui était en train de réprimander Rickon qui avait décidé de déchiqueter sa viande avec ses dents au lieu d'utiliser un couteau, fut tout à coup silencieuse. Elle regarda sa fille comme si elle était tombée d'une autre planète. Ce regard dérangea Sansa. Elle eut une petite moue et continua :

- Il a dit qu'il te connaissait, Mam'.

- Oh... Un ancien ami d'enfance... Etrange qu'il se souvienne encore de moi... Rickon, utilise ton couteau, comme un enfant normal, veux-tu ?

Sansa n'osa pas demander, mais elle était sûre qu'il y avait eu bien plus que de l'amitié entre eux deux. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à sa mère et il l'avait regardée...

Comment dire... Elle s'était sentie brûlée dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle était soudainement trop découverte, comme s'il pouvait la voir à travers ses vêtements. C'était une sensation très dérangeante et elle n'était pas sûre de l'apprécier. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir... vide, presque... jalouse quand il avait détourné les yeux d'elle.

Elle s'était sentie tellement importante quand il l'avait regardée. Elle n'était pas seulement une des filles de la meute Stark. Elle était une jeune fille. Elle était jolie. Mais, maintenant, elle se sentait... en colère à nouveau. Il l'avait probablement regardée parce qu'elle ressemblait à une amie d'enfance. Bien sûr, un professeur la regarder ! Mais quelle idée stupide ! Elle était loin d'être aussi belle et séduisante que Ross ou que Shae. Il ne pouvait même pas y avoir penser ! Pourquoi y avait-elle pensé ? C'était juste ridicule ! Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide ! Elle devait sans doute être frustrée à cause de l'indifférence de Joeffrey. Et puis, c'était aussi la faute de Ross ! Elle était sûre qu'elle lui avait menti pour la choquer... Dire qu'elle y avait cru. Elle devait bien se moquer d'elle avec Shae maintenant...

La jeune fille poussa sa viande de côté, terminant ses légumes pendant qu'Arya la lui volait pendant que leurs parents ne regardaient pas.

Ce que Sansa ne savait pas (et ne saurait pas avant un long moment) c'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, Petyr murmurait son nom sous sa douche brûlante.


	2. Yes, I am testing you

**Yop les gens ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Le chapitre deux est en cours d'écriture et devrait mettre plus de temps à arriver, mais j'espère que celui-là vous aidera à attendre ! Il est à dominante SanSan (mon pêché mignon ^^) mais vous allez vite voir les dessous (de Sansa) des plans de M. Baelish. Si vous voulez écouter ce que j'écoutais en écrivant ce chapitre, je vous conseille vivement le groupe suédois Fever Ray (If I Had a Heart, When I Grow Up, Stranger Than Kindness et Keep The Streets Empty For Me) **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! **

**Votre dévouée, **

**AO**

**Chapitre Un : Yes, I am testing you** :

Aujourd'hui, Sansa avait cours avec Joeffrey. Elle était vraiment heureuse parce qu'elle avait rarement cours avec lui : il semblait qu'ils avaient très peu de points communs. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait deux heures de mathématiques avec lui. Non pas que la perspective d'avoir un cours de mathématiques ne l'enchante, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle pourrait observer Joeffrey pendant deux heures... peut-être l'observerait-il lui aussi ? Elle avait mis des collants très fins sous sa jupe aujourd'hui : elle n'avait pas pu oublier la manière dont M. Baelish l'avait regardée...

La jeune fille salua Robb qui la quitta pour aller devant sa salle de cours et traversa le couloir en direction de la sienne. Devant, elle trouva l'homme de ses pensées, visiblement en train de discuter passionnément avec Ross, surveillé par Sandor.

Tous les commentaires que lui avaient faits ses deux amies hier lui revinrent à l'esprit et, lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, Sansa ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard, même si ce n'était pas très poli. Elle finit par arriver à leur hauteur, accueillie par Ross qui exigea de tout savoir sur la situation matrimoniale de Theon.

Sansa ne savait pas la moitié des réponses aux questions de son amie. Sincèrement, c'était son frère ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir quelle était sa position favorite ?! Elle-même ne connaissait rien du tout aux positions ! Le fait d'être regardée par Joeffrey pendant qu'elle rougissait et rougissait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle se sentait stupide et ridicule. Puis, jugeant qu'il s'était assez amusé à ses dépends, Joeffrey mit fin au calvaire de Sansa :

- Allez, Ross, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Sansa m'a l'air d'être une jeune fille très sage et très respectable... Tu viens au match de demain, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Le match ? demanda Sansa en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de match ! Pourtant, Robb était dans l'équipe de football américain !

- Personne ne t'a dit ? Ah, décidément, Ross, tu manques à tous tes devoirs. Demain, il y a un match de football américain avec l'équipe du lycée, où joue le Limier. Et après, il y a une petite fête chez moi. Ça te dirai de venir ?

Mon Dieu ! Elle, invitée à une fête chez Joeffrey ! Par Joeffrey lui-même ! Même sa mère ne pourrait jamais lui refuser ça ! Faisant semblant d'être détachée, Sansa hocha la tête :

- Oui, bien sûr...

- Parfait ! N'oubliez pas de porter du jaune et du noir pour soutenir le Limier !

- Porter des couleurs ne me fera pas gagner, répliqua Sandor, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

- Ça montrera qu'on te supporte ! répondit Ross.

- Bon, je vais inviter deux, trois autres personnes. A tout à l'heure, fit Joeffrey, suis-moi, ordonna-t-il à Sandor qui lui obéit bien sagement.

Sansa se retrouva seule avec Ross :

- Alors, tu as réfléchi à Sandor ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Non ! s'exclama Sansa, je ne veux pas y réfléchir. C'est... Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, c'est Joeffrey et c'est tout.

- C'est très dommage, commenta Ross, parce que je viens de lui arracher trois mois qu'il n'a jamais utilisés pour personne.

- Je n'ai pas envie de savoir...

- Il a dit, la coupa Ross, je cite «elle est jolie», si tu savais ce que ça signifie, venant de Sandor...

- Il dit ça pour te faire plaisir ?

- Me faire plaisir ? Tu le connais vraiment mal. Mais parle-lui : je suis sûre qu'il te plaira.

- Non... se plaignit Sansa.

- Bon, d'accord, mais promets-moi une chose, juste une chose, allez Sansa, juste une toute petite chose...

- Pfff... Bon, vas-y.

- Si on gagne, tu l'embrasses.

- Quoi ?! Mais il est hors de question ! Je ne vais pas embrasser quelqu'un, juste comme ça ! Sansa n'osa pas dire qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant.

- Juste un bisou sur la joue, ça n'a jamais tué personne, la pria Ross.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu fais ça, mais.. d'accord !

- Merci, Sansa, il sera tellement heureux ! Oh, en fait, j'ai oublié de te dire... Depuis que Sandor est dans notre équipe, on a jamais perdu...

- Rosseuh !

Sansa avait réussit à traîner la meute Stark au match. Elle avait surtout été aidée par le fait que son frère aîné, Robb, joue aussi et ce, dans la même équipe que Sandor dont il vantait aussi les qualités. Il jouait solo, mais il était redoutable, selon lui. Sansa ne raconta rien de son marché avec Ross, mais au fond, elle espérait qu'ils perdent. La perspective d'embrasser un homme qui lui faisait aussi peur ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Elle suivit donc ses frères le long des gradins. Vu que c'était un jour exceptionnel, les élèves n'avaient pas à porter les uniformes, au grand bonheur d'Arya qui avait déclaré détester les uniformes, surtout les jupes. Sansa était d'accord, mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes motifs... La jeune fille portait donc un slim en jean sombre avec un débardeur jaune clair, aux couleurs de Sandor, comme Joeffrey le lui avait demandé. D'ailleurs, ces couleurs semblaient être celles de l'équipe puisque tout ce côté du stade les portaient. Elle ré-arrangea sa queue de cheval haute qui balayait son dos au moindre de ses mouvements et ne tarda pas à tomber sur Ross qui lui faisait des grands signes avec Shae.

Sansa arriva à leur hauteur avec le reste de la meute Stark et, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'asseoir, Theon lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je vais te chercher tous les hot dogs et les boissons que tu veux si me laisses m'asseoir à côté de la beauté, là, avec sa mini-jupe.

Sansa soupira, mais elle savait que ferait aussi plaisir à son amie, alors elle le laissa passer, rejoignant Shae, à l'autre bout de la rangée, après Bran, Rickon, Theon, Ross, Jon et Arya. Celle-ci regarda tout autour d'elle et, ayant trouvé ses amis (deux garçons, dont l'un était visiblement bien plus âgé qu'elle et qui n'aurait pas plu à Madame Stark), elle se leva précipitamment et alla se perdre avec eux dans le stade immense. Sansa la regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude mais Jon la rassura en montrant son portable. Dans le pire des cas, ils pourraient toujours s'appeler. Puis, Shae changea de place pour s'asseoir à côté de Jon et discuter avec lui, la draguant honteusement, le faisant presque autant rougir que Sansa quand elle vit Joeffrey lui faire un clin d'oeil, avant de s'asseoir à côté de son père, pour faire bonne figure. Sansa aurait tellement voulu qu'il s'asseye à côté d'elle : elle se sentait exclue et seule, au bord de la rangée, avec ce siège vide à côté d'elle.

Le match commença. Les pom-pom girls des deux équipes entrèrent en scène : elle était trop loin pour voir de qui était constituée l'équipe du lycée, mais elle savait qu'il y avait Margary Tyrell, sans doute la fille la plus prisée du lycée et qui, selon Shae, visait Joeffrey. Sansa se demanda comment une fille aussi stupide qu'elle pouvait avoir la moindre chance face à une des pom-pom girls du lycée. Elle se contenta de poser ses mains sur ses genoux pour éviter de les tordre et de regarder la pyramide finale avant l'entrée des joueurs.

L'entrée de Robb suscita une pluie de vivats à laquelle Sansa participa sans se faire prier. Elle était soudainement contente de porter les couleurs de l'équipe. Puis, Sandor entra. Elle pouvait le remarquer sans trop d'efforts : il était plus grand que tout le monde et ce, d'une bonne tête. Il avait une allure... sauvage. Indiscipliné. Il portait son casque, mais elle était sûre qu'il ne souriait pas le moins du monde, même lorsqu'il était acclamé avec tant de chaleur. Dire qu'il était évité la plupart du temps, hors des matches.

Sandor, décida Sansa, était une sacrée énigme.

- Admirez toute cette sauvagerie qui se dégage de ces joueurs alors qu'ils ne sont même pas encore dans le jeu, fit une voix bien connue.

Sansa sursauta et se tourna vers son professeur de littérature. Il était seul, vêtu avec sa classe habituelle, une chemise blanche, un peu ouverte sur son torse, un jean clair, décontracté (sans doute plus décontracté que pendant les cours), une veste en cuir sur ses épaules où était planté une broche représentant un oiseau que Sansa ne connaissait pas. Il lui sourit doucement et s'installa à ses côtés, sans même demander si elle attendait quelqu'un.

Shae s'était aussi tournée vers lui quand elle l'avait entendu mais elle était retournée à sa conversation avec Jon, comme si tout était normal. Sansa n'avait jamais eu de profs aussi proches. Elle savait qu'ils assistaient souvent aux matches, mais jamais avec les élèves... Cela la gêna énormément et elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire... Dieu, qu'elle se sentait stupide !

- Vous savez, dans l'Antiquité, reprit Baelish, ignorant son silence, les femmes n'étaient pas acceptées dans les gradins. Les jeux étaient d'une telle violence et provoquaient une telle excitation que c'était presque dangereux pour elles d'y assister. Sans compter que les athlètes étaient alors entièrement nus.

Sansa devait être entre le tomate et le pivoine à cet instant. Il parlait de nudité comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde ! Elle n'osait même plus le regarder ! Mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment être un problème pour lui : il s'approcha d'elle.

Sansa se demanda si elle avait déjà été aussi tendue de toute sa vie... Il était... si prêt. Trop prêt...

Au fond, elle avait déjà été plus proche d'autres personnes : ses frères, ses parents ou même ses amies. Mais rien n'avait la nature... dérangeante de cette proximité-là. Baelish respirait la tension sexuelle. Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et humide contre son oreille. Il faisait voler des mèches de cheveux à chaque fois qu'il parlait, la chatouillant. Son épaule la frôlait à peine et sa cuisse ne touchait pas la sienne, mais... Il était si proche de son oreille, de son cou. La chaleur semblait atteindre des sommets. Sansa n'avait qu'une envie : le repousser. Il éveillait des choses trop étranges en elle. Des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie de ressentir. Elle voulait chasser la chaleur qui s'installait peu à peu en elle, mais elle était coincée entre le corps de Shae et celui de Baelish. Il semblait incapable de s'arrêter de parler, ses lèvres presque contre son oreille, lui donnant de plus en plus de frissons. Pourquoi ne s'en allait-il pas ? Elle ne lui répondait pas depuis le début de la conversation...

- C'est toujours une merveille de voir entrer Clegane junior dans l'arène. Regardez toutes les filles du stade... Toutes hypnotisées par la bestialité. La même bestialité qui leur fait si peur en dehors des matches. Sansa ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle. Il eut un sourire et continua. Ce sont les instincts les plus primitifs qui se réveillent par l'exposition de la violence. Au fond, ils sont surtout en train de montrer qu'ils sont des bons partis pour un possible accouplement avec une des ces demoiselles...

Robb était dans ce stade aussi. Elle était sûre qu'il était bien plus regardé que Sandor. Il était tellement plus beau. Ces affirmations l'avaient choquée et la gênaient au plus profond de son être. M. Baelish était en train de lui montrer son point de vue sur le monde : une jungle géante pleine d'animaux en rut. Elle détestait cette version.

Elle ne comprit que c'était une mauvaise idée que lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Sa bouche , qui était si proche de son oreille, se retrouva proche de la sienne. A vrai dire, elle était persuadée que quiconque les regardait de loin pensait qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Elle essaya de reculer dans la mesure du possible. Il recula également, la laissant respirer. Il sourit. Un sourire de circonstances qui laissa ses yeux brûlants et sérieux s'égarer sur ses bras nus. Elle aurait voulu être vêtue d'une combinaison à ce moment-là...

Mais tout aurait été tellement facile si elle avait juste voulu le repousser.

En vrai, elle ne savait pas tellement ce que son corps voulait. Sa tête repoussait son professeur, un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui osait lui parler de choses si honteuses. Son corps, lui, semblait lui demander de toutes ses forces la chaleur de la proximité de M. Baelish. Elle se choquait elle-même. Elle se détestait de sentir ça...

Elle n'osa pas jeter d'autre regard sur M. Baelish et se tourna vers le match. Elle regardait son frère en essayant de faire attention au jeu. Pour une fois, Petyr se tut mais elle le sentait l'observer. Pourquoi ? Quel intérêt avait-il à fréquenter des étudiantes aussi jeunes et stupides qu'elle ? Il pourrait séduire n'importe quelle femme... Peut-être se trompait-elle sur ses intentions ? Peut-être...

Non... Avec cette main s'attardant sur sa cuisse, elle doutait que ses intentions soient remises en question. Mais la main ne resta pas. Sansa ne savait plus vraiment si elle avait voulu qu'elle reste là ou si elle était soulagée. Elle ne savait plus grand chose, à vrai dire. Elle releva la tête vers M. Baelish, craignant tout de même de l'avoir offensé par son silence. Mais il n'y avait nulle trace d'animosité dans son regard. Ses yeux (dont elle n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer la couleur) la fixaient, la transperçaient et elle pouvait y voir une sorte d'intérêt profond. Il cherchait à regarder à travers elle et... Elle n'avait jamais été regardée de cette manière. Elle n'avait jamais intéressé un adulte qu'elle considérait comme intéressant.

Ce sentiment était grisant.

Il lui sourit et se pencha sur elle une dernière fois :

- Le devoir m'appelle ailleurs mais nous nous reverrons...

Puis, il remonta les gradins avant de disparaître. Sansa se retourna pour le regarder partir. Son regard s'attarda légèrement sur son jean, juste sous son blouson de cuir. Elle voulut se gifler dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Quand elle se retourna, les yeux sur le match, son regard fut tout de suite attiré par Sandor qui faisait une passe décisive. Elle serra les cuisses.

Ils avaient gagné. La joie embrasa le stade. Tout le monde se leva, cria et acclama les joueurs. Sur le stade, les joueurs se félicitaient et Robb alla même serrer la main du capitaine adverse.

Sansa ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que M. Baelish lui avait dit sur la joie animale quand elle vit Ross se jeter dans les bras de Theon. Une des filles derrière elle jeta son t-shirt aux couleurs de l'équipe et tous les garçons se retournèrent pour faire des photos. Sandor retira son casque, libérant ses cheveux couverts de sueur et se débarrassa de son maillot. Sansa regarda tout de suite ailleurs... Mais il semblait qu'elle n'allait pas s'échapper si facilement...

- Sansa ! s'écria la voix hystérique et stridente de Ross. Sansa ! Oh, tu dois être tellement heureuse ! Tu vas pouvoir honorer ta promesse ! Quelqu'un a un appareil photo ?

- Ross... plaida Sansa...

- Non, non, il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire !

- Mais de quelle promesse vous parlez ? demanda Théon, avec un sourire à la fois pervers et amusé.

- Sansa doit embrasser son champion, déclara Ross.

- Qui ? Loras Tyrell ? Il a marqué le dernier but...

- Non, non... Vous verrez, fit Ross, donnant un clin d'oeil à son amie avant d'occuper la bouche de Theon.

Si la présence de Petyr à la fête post-match de Joeffrey pouvait sembler étrange, voire inappropriée, celle de Sansa dans ce lieu de débauche était complètement absurde.

Les joueurs s'étaient douchés et changés ainsi que les pom-poms girls et tous étaient enfin arrivés au manoir des Baratheon. Beaucoup étaient déjà venus et connaissaient cet endroit comme leur bar favori. Les parents étaient partis, laissant la jeunesse dans la liberté la plus totale et la plus dangereuse pour la soirée. La boisson coulait à flots. Deux chambres étaient déjà occupées, dont l'une par Ross et Theon.

Ce genre de soirée avait l'air anodine mais c'était le genre d'évènement à ne pas louper si on voulait s'intégrer avec succès dans le lycée.

Robb était très entouré, autant de filles que de garçons et il parlait du match, complimentant tout le monde, une bière à la main. Sansa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son père avait du être comme ça dans sa jeunesse. Elle vit Jon essayer d'intégrer le groupe, mais avec peu de succès puisqu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose au football. Elle n'essaya donc pas de les rejoindre et continua sa découverte du manoir et de ses surprises.

Dans la cuisine, un petit cercle jouait à ses jeux d'alcool avec des enjeux si... sexuels que Sansa n'osa pas non plus s'y intégrer. Sa propre indifférence à la vue d'un Joeffrey déjà complètement saoul, penché sur une des plus jolies pom-pom girls, tentant vainement de sa déshabiller la choqua. Mais d'un côté... ils étaient jeunes, ils faisaient la fête... Tout était dans un brouillard brouillon, rien n'importait. Tout serait oublié demain. Officiellement. Et puis, pour être franche avec elle-même, Sansa ne cherchait pas Joeffrey.

Elle cherchait Sandor Clegane.

Dire qu'il y avait à peine deux jours, il lui faisait tellement peur avec ses cicatrices qu'elle osait à peine lever les yeux sur lui... Mais entre temps, M. Baelish était arrivé... Sansa ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner raison plus la soirée se déroulait. Il semblait que le sport, la démonstration organisée de la force ait réveillé les appétits sexuels de tout le monde.

Même les siens. Il semblait que M. Baelish y ai veillé avec une attention toute particulière. Encore heureux, personne ne lui avait encore proposé d'alcool ou d'autres substances qui semblaient de mise ce soir.

Sansa alla faire un tour dehors, dans le cul de sac où les motards faisaient rugir leurs moteurs, buvaient, impressionnaient les filles avec leurs figures... Arya était parmi eux. Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec toutes les autres filles : elle n'était pas là, à se pavaner avec les seins presque à l'air, le maquillage aussi grossier que les manières... Arya était en jean, converses et t-shirt, petite, fluette, mais elle avait une bière à la main aussi, ses cheveux courts dans les yeux, criant (de façon très peu féminine) à un certain Gendry qu'il pouvait quand même faire mieux qu'un certain 'Hotpie' (sérieusement, d'où venait ce surnom ?)

On la dévisagea dès qu'elle s'approcha du groupe. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la bienvenue avec ses airs de jeune vierge innocente (ce qu'elle était). Elle n'osa même pas aller déranger sa soeur et allait partir quand plusieurs cris la firent se retourner.

Apparemment, ces bruits de porc qu'on égorge étaient des cris de bienvenue. En effet, une autre moto venait de se garer sur le bas côté et le motard retira son casque. C'était Sandor en jean avec un blouson en cuir. Il salua les sauvages amis de sa soeur et leur lança :

- Je salue les lopettes à l'intérieur et j'arrive !

Sa voix, quand elle était forte et presque joyeuse avait cet accent brûlant qui se répercuta sur chaque centimètre de la peau de Sansa qui se sentit frissonner à peu près de la même manière que lorsque M. Baelish l'avait touchée mais cette fois-ci, ça lui semblait à peu près normal.

Il la remarqua. Ses yeux semblèrent s'assombrir. Elle baissa les yeux : était-il donc si contrarié de la voir ? Il était vrai qu'il ne ressemblait pas aux filles qui étaient bien plus dévêtues et plus courageuses qu'elle, mais... Elle se sentait triste tout de même. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid soudain et regarda les fenêtres allumées du manoir : elle ferait mieux de rentrer aussi...

Un blouson tomba sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers lui, mais elle savait déjà qui c'était. Sandor la regarda, en t-shirt, ses yeux fixés sur elle comme s'il pouvait la clouer littéralement au sol. Sansa était à peu près sûre qu'il pouvait.

- Il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur, marmonna-t-il pour l'inviter dans le manoir.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle devrait dire. Il n'était pas le genre à apprécier les paroles en l'air. Ils marchèrent ensemble, en silence. Il ne la toucha pas, pas comme dans les films où le héros couvre l'élue de son coeur avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille pour la protéger... Mais Sandor n'avait pas grand chose d'un héros de films.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'atmosphère brûlante de la débauche.

Ross et Theon semblaient déjà avoir fini dans la chambre et ils étaient dans un canapé, chacun avec une bouteille de vodka, Ross confortablement installée sur les genoux de son nouvel amant.

L'entrée de Sandor fut acclamée mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme sembla moins bien le prendre. Il semblait tendu, comme s'il était conscient de l'hypocrisie et du degré d'alcoolisation des adolescents qui criaient son nom. Quelques pom-pom girls s'accrochèrent à son cou pour poser des petits baisers de circonstance sur la joue qui n'était pas brûlée. Sansa s'écarta un peu, se sentant à la fois jalouse et déplacée. Elle considéra devenir une pom-pom girl un instant, avant de le voir repousser une jeune fille assez saoule pour s'accrocher à son cou plus de dix secondes.

- Sansa ! Alors, tu n'as pas honoré ta promesse en secret, j'espère ! s'écria Ross, plus fort que tout le monde.

Apparemment, tout le monde semblait au courant (en fait, ça n'avait rien de très étonnant : Ross avait publié sur l'évènement Facebook que Sansa allait embrasser Sandor à la fête s'ils gagnaient) et tout le monde acclama en sortant ses appareils photos, portables et autres moyens d'immortaliser le moment. Tout le monde. Même Theon. Sansa chercha ses autres frères du regard mais n'en trouva aucun.

Elle se sentait devenir de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que les gens se tournaient vers eux.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas au courant était Sandor. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le regarder en ce moment. Elle trouvait ses chaussures nettement plus intéressantes, tout d'un coup.

Ross arriva avec deux verres de vin et les poussa dans les mains des deux concernés :

- C'est quoi cette affaire ? grommela Sandor, acceptant quand même le verre.

- Sansa a promit qu'elle t'embrasserait si on gagnait et on a gagné ! Allez, allez, pas de chichis !

Sansa but un peu de vin et s'apprêta à redonner le verre à Ross quand celle-ci repoussa le verre contre ses lèvres :

- Non, on boit tout, allez, vous faîtes pas prier, tout le monde attend !

Sandor la regarda et cette fois-ci, Sansa leva les yeux vers lui. Elle tenta un petit sourire désolé :

- Elle m'a forcé, tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer.

Elle avait horriblement peur qu'il la prenne pour une fille facile, le genre de fille à aller en soirée, à embrasser n'importe qui et à finir saoule jusqu'à en vomir. Il vida son verre d'un trait et le reposa sur le bar tellement fort que Sansa crut qu'il allait cassé. Elle se demandait s'il allait être aussi brutal avec elle... Elle finit son verre.

Sansa n'était pas habituée à l'alcool. Elle n'en prenait que pour les grandes occasions, un fond de champagne avec ses parents, dès fois un peu de vin. Mais autant de vin d'un coup, non... Elle sentait déjà les effets... Ross leur avait servi le verre : elle était persuadée qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'alcool dedans.

Sandor se tourna vers elle quand Ross les entraîna dans le salon où tout le monde les attendait. Robb avait une fille sur les genoux et ne sembla même pas surpris de la voir ici en compagnie de quelqu'un comme Sandor.

Ils se firent face. En vrai, elle n'était pas obligée de lui «rouler une pelle». Elle avait promis un baiser mais elle n'avait pas précisé quel genre de baiser. La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres contre la commissure des siennes, du côté non-brûlé de son visage. Ils étaient déjà très près et Sansa pouvait sentir la chaleur corporelle de Sandor contre sa peau : c'était à la fois réconfortant et consumant. Il y avait bien sûr des accents de ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec M. Baelish, mais... elle se sentait plus en sécurité avec Sandor. Il ne la dominait pas, il la protégeait.

Il n'y avait pas cet accent interdit qui était terriblement excitant avec son professeur. Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait tout faire avec Sandor : il avait à peu près son âge et s'il était dangereux, il était tout à fait normal pour une fille de son âge de s'intéresser à un garçon comme lui. Alors qu'avec son professeur... Même parler en dehors des cours et surtout le moindre contact physique était si interdit et si mal moralement que ça suffisait pour avoir l'air érotique.

Quand Sansa s'écarta, tout le monde protesta :

- Nooon ! Sansa, on parle d'un baiser, d'un vrai ! Allez ! cria Ross, parmi la foule.

Sandor resta silencieux, comme si le baiser l'avait envoyé sur une autre planète.

- Sansa, embrasse-le pour de vrai ou je demande à toute la pièce de scander ton nom jusqu'à ce que tu craques, menaça Ross. Tu as promis.

Le calvaire n'était pas terminé. La jeune fille se sentait bloquée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement devant cette foule de personnes dont la plupart étaient des inconnus.

Alors Sandor décida d'agir comme un véritable homme et prit les choses en main. Ce qu'il prit au sens premier du terme fut le visage brûlant de Sansa qu'il tourna doucement vers lui. Ses mains étaient calleuses et dures contrairement à celles de M. Baelish, mais le contact était moins menaçant...

- Ferme les yeux, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle obéit. Dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, elle comprit : la foule qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir était tellement moins menaçante... Son visage aussi. Tout n'était plus que sensations.

Elle sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se demanda s'il y avait un contact plus intime que celui-là. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir qu'il s'était mal rasé et qu'il avait l'habitude de se mordre les lèvres. Au début, leurs lèvres étaient juste pressées, puis, elle sentit quelque chose de mouillé contre ses lèvres. _Oh_.

Elle arrêta de réfléchir à ce moment précis. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, il essaya de passer sa langue entre, mais se bloqua, elle ouvrit encore un peu plus et il était dans sa bouche. C'était une sensation si nouvelle qu'elle en était à la fois excitante et effrayante. Il entrait en elle, littéralement. Il allait plus loin en elle qu'elle n'avait jamais été elle-même. Il l'envahissait. Il envahissait un territoire conquis. Ses mains, tout aussi brûlantes que sa langue dans sa bouche et probablement aussi moites, allèrent se poser sur ses hanches. Pas sa taille, ses hanches. Elle se tendit un moment et se laissa aller. Elle retourna son baiser en touchant sa langue avec la sienne, un peu timidement et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour s'accrocher à lui, fatiguée de devoir tenir sur la pointe des pieds.

A ce moment-là, Sandor sembla perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même. Mais Sansa s'en fichait : elle avait les yeux fermés. Le monde pouvait s'effondrer autour d'elle, elle ne le verrait pas. Elle était comme aveugle : elle sentait. Elle était uniquement composé de nerfs. Il caressa sa langue avec la sienne, quelque chose qui aurait paru grotesque à Sansa il n'y avait pas deux minutes auparavant. La sensation se répercuta directement dans son bas-ventre, réveillant les sensations étranges qu'elle y sentait depuis que M. Baelish s'était assis à côté d'elle. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à le sentir et elle ne tarda pas à sentir que ces sensations étaient réciproques.

Sandor avait du sentir qu'elle commençait à fatiguer car il raffermit sa prise sur elle et la souleva sans briser le baiser. Comme si c'était tout à fait naturel, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, pour se soutenir à lui avec autre chose que ses bras qui ne quittèrent cependant pas son cou.

Il la posa sur le dossier du canapé. Elle sentait. Elle pouvait sentir, même à travers leurs jeans. Il était sans doute aussi excité qu'elle. Elle pouvait le sentir, brûlant tout contre elle. Ce devait être l'extra de Ross dans le vin, mais elle ne pouvait pas réussir à trouver ça gênant.

Elle finit par briser le baiser, très naturellement. Elle manquait d'air, lui aussi. Leurs respirations étaient plus profondes, elle pouvait le sentir tout contre sa poitrine. Il eut visiblement du mal à la laisser partir, même s'il était à bout de souffle, car il mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure quand elle commença à se reculer un peu, juste assez pour ne pas tomber de l'autre côté du canapé. Puis, il enfouit son visage contre son cou, comme s'il était prit d'un soudain accès de timidité.

Sansa ouvrit les yeux et reprit contact avec le monde. Tout le monde criait des encouragements obscènes et sifflaient comme s'ils étaient des loups en rut. Joeffrey était le plus horrible d'entre tous avec ses cheveux décoiffés, ses joues rouges et sa bouteille de tequilla dans la main.

M. Baelish était là aussi. Il n'était pas loin de Joeffrey, un peu à l'écart, juste assez près pour voir la scène dans ses moindres détails. Il la regardait avec un intérêt si profond qu'il en était dérangeant. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés mais un petit sourire faisait briller ses yeux avec une lueur... Elle détourna les yeux...

- Je... Je ferais mieux de rentrer, murmura-t-elle à Sandor qui était toujours contre elle, désormais tendu.

Il ne dit rien mais l'aida à descendre du canapé avant de la lâcher comme si elle brûlait. Elle devait probablement brûler. De honte ou de désir, mais elle devait brûler.

- Si tu veux, je te raccompagne, lui proposa-t-il, grommelant toujours.

- J'ai l'impression que les autres n'ont toujours pas fini la soirée, en effet...

- Bien, préviens-les quand même. Je t'attends dehors.

Puis, il partit, bousculant un jeune homme sur son passage. Celui-ci n'osa pas protester. Avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, il rugit, visiblement très très en colère :

- Si la moindre preuve de tout ça se retrouve sur Facebook... Vous n'irez jamais au bal de promotion...

Il y eut un silence, puis quelqu'un eut l'idée géniale de remettre de la musique et ce, à fond. Tout le monde se mit alors à danser.

Sansa était très heureuse qu'on ne s'occupe plus d'elle, mais elle dut galérer pour retrouver ses frères sur la piste de danse. Elle trouva Jon qui cherchait Shae du regard, sans oser l'avouer verbalement. Elle lui dit où était Arya et qu'elle allait rentrer avec Sandor. A cette annonce, il fronça les sourcils :

- Tu vas... ?

- Non ! s'exclama Sansa avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait vraiment sous-entendre. Il va juste me raccompagner. Ross a mit un truc dans mon verre... J'ai besoin de dormir...

- D'accord, fais juste gaffe à ce que Maman ne te vois pas avec lui...

- Promis. Passe une bonne soirée... Et Shae est dans les toilettes, elle a trop bu, je crois...

Jon hocha la tête, l'embrassa sur la joue et se précipita aux toilettes pour aider sa bien-aimée.

Sansa se dirigea vers la sortie sans voir Petyr l'observer en sirotant son verre de gin. Elle rejoint Sandor qui venait de s'allumer une cigarette, appuyé à sa moto.

- Ils vont nous suivre. Gendry va en profiter pour ramener ta soeur. Elle est bien trop jeune pour boire autant, fit-il en montrant le groupe de motards qui se préparait à partir.

Sansa se contenta d'hocher discrètement la tête. Elle le regarda tirer sur sa cigarette. Elle avait de l'embrasser à nouveau. Comme ça dans le noir. Pas parce que c'était une promesse, pas parce que tout le monde les regardait. Elle avait juste envie de sentir les mêmes sensations. Elle voulait plus. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu avec M. Baelish devenait possible avec Sandor.

Il lui proposa sa cigarette. Elle la saisit sans un mot, mais au lieu de tirer dessus, elle l'écarta d'eux et l'embrassa à nouveau. Au début, elle se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans chercher à approfondir le baiser. C'était plus confortable, maintenant qu'il était sur sa moto : elle n'avait pas à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Il resta un instant sans réagir et soudain, il prit son visage dans ses mains à nouveau, l'attirant contre lui, écartant les genoux pour qu'elle sente son membre dur contre elle. La cigarette tomba de ses mains et elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses mains, alors elle entoura son cou à nouveau. Leurs torses se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Le contact était grisant. Les tissus se frottaient, ils partageaient leur chaleur corporelles et ils étaient prêts à brûler.

Les mains qui se trouvaient sur son visage se trouvèrent soudainement dans ses cheveux et, très vite, sa queue de cheval tomba, ses cheveux se répandant sur son visage et ses épaules. Il l'écarta de sa bouche un instant, pour l'admirer. Elle se sentait si belle en ce moment-même. Sa bouche était douloureuse d'avoir été autant embrassée, elle devait être rouge, comme ses joues et ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux qui devaient être dilatés et assombris par le désir... Un peu comme ceux de M. Baelish dès qu'il la regardait. Il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle voulait plus. Embrasser n'était plus suffisant. Sa peau, la moindre parcelle de son corps appelait un contact physique plus poussé. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui pour pouvoir le toucher plus, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, sentant sa peau dessous... Il avait du mal à respirer et ses mains descendaient, un peu comme une longue caresse, le long de son cou, sur ses épaules, dans ses cheveux, sur sa taille, ses hanches et...

- Hey, vous venez où vous allez baiser sur cette moto ? appela l'un des motards.

- Tu fais bien de regarder, lança Sandor, puisque ça va pas t'arriver avant longtemps...

Tout le monde rit et Sansa s'assit derrière Sandor, ses bras s'enroulant tant bien que mal autour de sa taille. Il démarra et se lança à la poursuite de ses amis.

La vitesse était délicieuse, délirante. Sansa avait bu, elle avait prit une drogue qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, elle avait embrassé un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, elle était sans casque, les cheveux détachés, à l'arrière de la moto de l'homme en question. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Comme ça, sans raison précise. Parce qu'elle était heureuse. Elle serra Sandor un peu plus, ses doigts frôlant à peine la bosse dans son jean. Il serra l'accélérateur un peu plus. La moto arriva à la hauteur d'une autre où une barbie vulgaire avec son rouge à lèvre étalé sur la moitié de son visage était posée. Elle regarda Sansa en souriant et lui cria :

- Toi, t'es high ! fit-elle de sa voix éraillée par la cigarette.

- Ouais, je crois bien, lui répondit-elle. Je crois que je suis heureuse, ajouta-t-elle.

La barbie haussa les épaules en souriant.


	3. Are you kidding me ?

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Que dire d'autre sinon que je suis désolée du retard qu'a mit ce chapitre à arriver ? La première moitié était écrite depuis longtemps, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis pour le terminer. J'ai juste tellement de projets en cours avec de nouvelles idées etc. Bref, en tous cas si vous êtes là, merci de continuer à me lire. **

**J'ai lu vos reviews avec une grande attention et j'ai essayé de vous satisfaire un peu tous, même si dès fois, vous allez contre mes projets originaux. Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir reviewé, c'était adorable de votre part ! J'aimerai juste que vous me donniez une adresse mail, un site, quelque chose du genre si vous me reviewez en anonyme en me posant des questions, comme ça, je pourrais vous répondre. Merci aussi pour les 11 follows et les 4 favoris, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur d'un auteur (même si c'est un auteur qui ne les mérite pas, mais passons…) **

**Je voudrais juste qu'on prenne tous une minute de silence pour Ross. Ce chapitre lui est dédié. **

**Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance musicale, voici la tracklist qui m'aide à écrire : /jennishly/indie-revolution (rajoutez juste le )**

**Bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre ! (harcelez-moi pour avoir la suite =))**

**Votre dévouée, **

**AO.**

**Chapitre Deux : Are you kidding me ? **

Sansa allait probablement mourir de honte. Elle se demanda comment elle allait faire pour rester crédible en jeune fille innocente dans son uniforme en traversant la cour du lycée qui était remplie de personnes qui l'avaient vu rouler la pelle de sa vie à Sandor Clegane.

Mais si ce souci était assez perturbant, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui l'attendrait quand elle retrouverait Sandor et M. Baelish. Comment allait-elle se comporter ? Devrait-elle faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé ? C'était une solution tentante, mais elle se doutait bien que Sandor n'accepte pas qu'elle l'embrasse (deux fois!) pour le repousser ensuite. Cela briserait le coeur à n'importe qui.

Et M. Baelish ? Que faire de lui ? Il l'avait touchée, lui aussi. Très peu et le tout était resté très allusif (rien à voir avec les baisers langoureux de Sandor) mais il lui avait tout de même parlé de choses très peu prudes et... il l'avait vue. Il l'avait vue embrasser Sandor, il était probablement au courant que...

Sa douleur à la tête ne s'était pas calmée. Il lui manquait des heures de sommeil et elle allait probablement tuer Ross pour lui avoir donné ça et l'avoir poussée à être aussi... dévergondée. Elle allait probablement mourir de honte...

- Allez, la meute, fit Robb, sans doute celui qui était dans le pire état, avec Theon qui dormait sur le siège passager. Je sais que c'est dur, mais quand il faut y aller...

Pour montrer l'exemple, il ouvrit la portière et descendit du van Stark. Sansa inspira profondément, vérifia l'état de ses collants et sortit aussi.

Elle traversa la cours avec ses frères et sa soeur, espérant que, pour une fois, ses cheveux d'un roux si étrange pour une Stark, passent inaperçus. Raté, à coups sûrs : elle pouvait sentir tous les regards tournés vers eux. Vers Robb, le capitaine de l'équipe qui avait gagnée hier, vers Theon qui avait finit par vomir sur Gregor Clegane (qui, heureusement pour lui, était déjà en train de dormir), vers Jon qui avait aidé Shae à vomir et n'avait pas osé lui en demander plus, vers Arya qui s'était intégrée dans un groupe de dernière année malgré son jeune âge, vers elle, Sansa qui avait embrassé Sandor devant tout le monde... Quel exploit...

Peu à peu, la meute se démantela, chacun allant devant sa salle de cours ou avec leurs groupes d'amis. Sansa quitta Robb et se dirigea devant sa salle de littérature. Elle avait trois heures de cours avec lui... Comme elle redoutait cet instant ! Joeffrey était assis par terre, devant la porte, visiblement mal remis de ses jeux d'alcool de la nuit dernière. A ses côtés, se tenait Sandor, droit, presque frais mais avec un air très renfermé. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue : il était en train d'essayer de faire taire Ross en ne répondant à aucune de ses remarques visiblement sûrement sur la nuit dernière.

- Salut, fit-elle très doucement en arrivant.

- Sansaaaa ! cria Ross en la prenant dans ses bras, lui perçant le crâne avec son cri. Alors, je ne savais pas que tu renfermais ça... Une vraie mangeuse d'hommes !

- Ross, commença Sansa, qu'y avait-il dans mon verre ?

- Peu importe, je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! On dirait que c'est le début d'une belle histoire...

Sansa rencontra les yeux de Sandor. Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé, elle avait un peu moins peur de ses cicatrices. En vrai, elles faisaient partie de son charme sauvage et violent. Du personnage qu'il s'était fait autour de lui-même... Elle lui sourit. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris et... gêné.

Pour lui aussi, ce devait être juste un baiser (enfin deux) d'un soir, à oublier le lendemain...

- Je ne sais pas, fit Sansa, tu sais...

- Oh nooon, Sansa, s'il te plait, plaida Ross, ne brise pas le coeur de Sandor, s'il te plait, tout le lycée rêêêve de le voir avec une petite amie...

Sansa dut faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le regard des autres était le seul objectif de Ross. Malgré ses nombreuses expériences sexuelles, elle restait une personne très innocente.

- Mais vous avez sans doute besoin d'un peu de temps et de solitude pour en parler... commença Ross...

Shae arriva comme un deus ex machina. Elle portait un uniforme un peu plus couvrant et ne semblait pas très bien réveillée non plus, portant un café à la main :

- Sansa, je dois te remercier pour le frère formidable que tu as,fit-elle d'une voix à demi-endormie.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

- Oh, oui, et ton autre frère est très marrant... et un coup au lit... Oh Mon Dieu. Sans rire, Shae, je te le recommande, quand il n'est pas bourré, bien évidemment...

- Pourrait-on arrêter de parler de mes frères comme ça ? demanda Sansa, un peu choquée.

- Bien sûr, j'allais oublier de te féliciter sur ta performance d'hier soir...

Joeffrey eut soudain envie de vomir (encore) à cause de l'odeur du café de Shae et Sandor se précipita sur l'occasion pour l'accompagner aux toilettes, les quittant. Shae le regarda partir du coin de l'oeil et, dès qu'il fut hors de vue, elle s'exclama à nouveau :

- Il est vraiment à fond sur toi ! Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu l'aimes plutôt bien, non ?

- Les filles, j'avais bu et, merci Ross, j'avais pris un truc... Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même...

- Sansa, peu importe l'état dans lequel tu étais... Se détendre un peu n'est pas interdit et apprécier quelqu'un non plus...

- Je ne sais pas, fit la jeune fille, je le connais à peine...

- Propose-lui un rendez-vous. Un cinéma, un fast-food quelque chose du genre... fit Ross.

Soudain, M. Baelish se tenait derrière elle et venait de se forcer une place dans le petit groupe. Il était vraiment très très étrange pour un professeur ne put s'empêcher de penser Sansa.

- Allons, allons, mesdemoiselles, arrêtez de pervertir Miss Stark. C'était une très mauvaise idée de lui faire boire les petites recettes de Ramsay, la pauvre, à peine arrivée, elle doit être tourmentée par les deux créatures les plus débauchées du lycée.

La cloche sonna et M. Baelish ordonna à tout le monde de rentrer. Sandor et Joeffrey arrivèrent un peu en retard.

Aujourd'hui, la moitié de la classe était endormie, l'autre moitié luttait contre le sommeil et Petyr lui-même avait du doubler sa dose de café quotidienne. Faire cours, parler fort et s'agiter était difficile, mais au moins, il ne s'effondrait pas pathétiquement sur son bureau comme Joeffrey.

Mais, quand on a étudié _Lolita_ depuis près de vingt ans, on s'ennuie souvent en faisant son cours. Surtout que, vu que tout le monde était endormi, il ne pouvait pas observer les gens se passer des petits mots, rire, se gratter le nez et dessiner sur les photocopies... Alors Petyr se fixa un autre but pour les trois heures à suivre : déterminer de quelle couleur étaient les sous-vêtements de Sansa...

Il était vrai qu'elle l'avait surpris hier... Il s'était attendu à un baiser un peu maladroit, gêné et court. Peut-être les mains de Sandor se seraient égarées et elle l'aurait repoussé, mais... Il avait été surpris. Il adorait être surpris, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Cette fille avait un potentiel de femme fatale absolument troublant. Pendant le match, elle était toute timide, toute gênée, accrochée à ses morales et ses manières (celles de sa mère, il les reconnaissait) mais à la soirée... Un verre et elle devenait la fille dont tous ceux qui sont rentrés seuls ont pensé cette nuit. Lui-même y compris. Elle avait juste besoin d'être un peu poussée, mais elle pouvait devenir le genre de femme qui peut tout obtenir sur un plateau d'argent en battant des cils. Ross obtenait ce qu'elle voulait en couchant. Sansa n'aurait même pas besoin de l'embrasser : il ferait tout si elle retirait ses collants. Petyr avait un faible pour la beauté : dès qu'il voyait une belle chose, il voulait la posséder. Elles étaient tellement rare dans ce monde de brutes et de magasines de mode aussi castrateurs que les doctrines de fanatiques.

De quelle couleur étaient ses sous-vêtements ? Etaient-ils encore roses (ou blancs) et innocents ? Même après ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière ? Ma foi, Sandor l'avait presque déshabillée devant tout le monde (d'ailleurs, ça n'aurait gêné personne : il avait même vu une fille trépigner de plaisir devant lui et ce n'était certainement pas la rudesse de Sandor qui pouvait provoquer une telle réaction) et ils seraient allés plus loin s'ils avaient eu un peu de paix. Petyr aurait adoré regarder... Il avait bien fait de diriger son attention sur lui. Il savait que Sandor avait le potentiel pour plaire à Sansa, alors il l'avait pointé du doigt en réveillant peu à peu son désir et il s'était retiré, regardant l'alchimie.

Maintenant que Sansa avait réalisé qu'elle pouvait ressentir de telles choses, il pouvait très bien aller vers elle et lui montrer qu'il pouvait (et bien mieux que Sandor) satisfaire ces désirs. Ce matin, la jeune Sansa s'était-elle introduite par effraction dans la chambre de sa mère pour lui voler des sous-vêtements bien plus féminins, bien plus osés ? L'image mentale de Sansa dans les sous-vêtements de Catelyn le força à se tourner vers le tableau, à respirer profondément en écrivant un des noms qu'il citait avant de reprendre son cours.

Mais, aussi plaisante l'hypothèse soit-elle, elle était peu probable. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas mit ces collants. Ces collants étaient la chose la plus irritante qu'il avait jamais vue. Ils le frustraient. Il avait envie de plonger sa main sous sa jupe et les baisser d'un geste sec. Comment pouvait-elle se balader avec des jambes de déesse et n'en montrer que la forme ?

Il quitta ses jambes des yeux et remonta sur son visage. Elle avait le coude sur la table, la main dans le creux de sa paume ouverte, sa main droite prenant des notes avec sérieux malgré sa fatigue. Il remarqua alors... Un sourire. Un léger sourire. Un sourire presque... moqueur et rêveur. Mais elle n'était pas dans un autre monde où elle était en train de perdre sa virginité avec Sandor. Non, elle était bien dans ce monde-ci et elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

Etait-ce seulement pour écouter le cours ? Il se sourit intérieurement et repensa à tout ce qu'il disait sur la vie et l'oeuvre de Nabokov. Non, ce n'était probablement à cause du cours... Elle le matait...

_Petite Lolita, va_, l'appela-t-il affectueusement dans ses pensées. _Au fond, tu sens déjà que Sandor ne va pas être assez... _

Il se retourna et la laissa regarder...

Quand la cloche sonna, tous les élèves le prièrent pour avoir une pause. Il essaya d'avoir l'air réticent d'abord et finit par le leur accorder. La plupart se précipitèrent à la machine à café. Joeffrey était toujours en train de dormir et Sandor alla fumer avec quelques autres et Petyr ne manqua pas le regard ardent qu'il lança à Sansa qui était en train de s'étirer comme s'il pouvait lui dire de sortir avec lui d'un seul regard... Ah, si seulement les choses étaient aussi faciles...

Très vite, il ne resta que Daenerys, Jorah qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire la conversation, deux élèves endormis et Sansa. Et lui... Il était temps de faire la connaissance de la Sansa post-découverte du monde débauché de l'envie sexuelle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle tourna tout de suite la tête vers lui, faisant voler la natte qui reposait tranquillement dans son dos. Elle ressemblait à un animal sauvage : à la fois intriguée et effrayée. Il avait envie de tendre la main en signe de paix avant de caresser ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Elle finirait peut-être même par lui manger dans la main. ll se sentait sourire à sa propre comparaison.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau, faisant attention à ne pas pousser sa trousse. Il y avait des petits mots dedans... Petyr avait terriblement envie d'aller les pêcher et les lire. Mais il se concentra sur Sansa. Il saurait, avant la fin du cours, de quelle couleur étaient ses sous-vêtements. Il sortit une petite boîte blanche de sa poche et lui sourit :

- On dirait que la nuit dernière fut mouvementée, commenta-t-il de sa voix la plus douce et la plus calme possible, vous avez l'air épuisée.

Sansa ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, gênée et regarda autour d'elle. Non, c'était inutile, personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Petyr ouvrit la boîte :

- Ne soyez pas gênée, j'y étais aussi : je suis sans doute aussi épuisé que tout le monde ici.

Il saisit une pilule à l'allure d'un bonbon rose pâle et la glissa discrètement entre ses lèvres, suivant avec attention son regard essayer de rester à la hauteur de ses yeux sans arriver à résister à jeter un regard à sa bouche. Puis, après tout ce manège, il lui proposa avec un air tout à fait dégagé :

- Une vitamine ?

Visiblement, il n'y avait pas de fichier : «que répondre à un professeur qui vous propose une vitamine de manière suspecte en cours» dans son code de politesse car elle sembla hésiter et finit par essayer d'avoir l'air de prendre ça à la légère. Elle hocha la tête :

- Oui, merci...

Il en prit une autre et la tendit à Sansa qui tendit la main pour la saisir mais il secoua négativement la tête, incapable d'effacer son habituel air moqueur de son visage en voyant la confusion envahir ses traits :

- Ouvrez grand.

Elle n'ouvrit pas grand la bouche, mais juste assez pour qu'il glisse ses doigts là, sans oser s'y aventurer et déposer la pilule sur sa langue. Elle avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et les joues un peu rouges de honte. Il était sûr qu'elle avait eu le même air après avoir embrassé Sandor comme si c'était le dernier jour de sa vie. Et il n'avait fait qu'effleurer ses lèvres avec ses doigts en passant. C'était vrai qu'il l'avait touchée un peu plus qu'il n'avait voulu pour son self-control. A qui la faute ?

Il continua à la regarder et porta les doigts qui avaient été en contact avec sa bouche à sa propre bouche, comme pour profiter des dernières miettes d'un gâteau particulièrement succulent. Elle rougit très très profondément.

Beaucoup d'hommes se seraient attardés sur ses joues, les trouvant adorables ou à ses yeux baissés et timides. Mais Petyr avait l'habitude des jeunes filles. Il baissa aussi les yeux sous le bureau. Elle étaient en train de se tordre les mains posées sur ses genoux, ses cuisses fermement pressées l'une contre l'autre.

Oh, elle en avait envie. Elle en avait terriblement envie...

- Sansa, puisque nous y sommes (Verriez-vous le moindre inconvénient à ce que je m'agenouille devant vous et vous fasse découvrir ce qu'est vraiment le plaisir, le plaisir le plus interdit, le plus inavouable, en bref, le plaisir que vous n'aurez jamais avec Sandor ?) où en êtes-vous dans la lecture de Lolita ?

- Je... Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé (Elle semblait s'en vouloir) Je suis désolée, je...

- Non, non, ce n'était pas un reproche, la rassura-t-il immédiatement, décidant qu'il n'était pas encore temps de poser sa main sur la sienne dans un geste rassurant qui pourrait déraper. Quand vous aurez terminé votre lecture, j'aimerai que vous prépariez un exposé. Oh, quelque chose de court, une vingtaine de minutes.

-Bien sûr, sur quel thème ?

Bien trop polie pour demander 'sur quoi' comme la plupart des élèves l'auraient fait. Petyr sourit. De quelle couleur étaient ses sous-vêtements ? Avait-elle choisi la même couleur ? Avait-elle mit quelque chose de particulier ? Avait-elle prévu d'attirer Sandor pour lui montrer... ?

- Nous en discuterons quand vous aurez terminé la lecture. J'attend de vous que vous me proposiez des thèmes : ce qui vous a marqué, ce sur quoi vous voudriez travailler...

La cloche sonna et les élèves commencèrent à rentrer dans la salle de classe. Petyr regarda Sansa une dernière fois, lui sourit et regagna sa place près du tableau. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu parce qu'elle avait encore sa vitamine dans sa bouche et on ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Quelle jeune fille bien élevée. Il eut un sourire en coin et continua son cours.

- Il y a un nouveau CPE, déclara Shae quand Ross guida Sansa en direction du self après le cours de littérature.

- Oh, on a entendu mes prières alors, je ne pouvais plus supporter l'ancien. Tellement strict, moraliste et tout. Un jour, il a entendu que je suçais Pycelle pour mes notes, alors il me convoque dans son bureau, tout sérieux et tout avec son costume et il me sort tout. le. speech. «Mademoiselle, vous devez vous respecter et respecter le corps enseignant. Mademoiselle, vous déshonorez cet établissement. Que diraient vos parents de vous ?»

- Nooon, fit Shae, il a pas osé ?

- Si ! Alors, j'étais su-per énervée. Pour qui il se prenait ? Alors, je restais là sur ma chaise à me tortiller en faisant comme si j'avais honte. Je le voyais devenir nerveux et suer juste devant moi. Puis, quand il est arrivé à l'accusation en question, je lui ai dis : «Mais il avait l'air d'apprécier, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal si c'est bon.»

- Ross, nooon...

- Si, je t'assure ! J'ai cru qu'il allait exploser de colère ! Bon, la suite, tu la connais, je passe sous le bureau quoi... Eh bah franchement, il avait pas vraiment de quoi se vanter...

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu n'as aucun problème avec tes retards ! Tu aurais du me le dire !

- Non, j'avais juste tellement honte : je peux choisir qui je veux dans le lycée et je le choisis lui ? Hum, non, ça va rester entre nous...

- Mais, attendez, les filles... arrêta Sansa, posant une main sur le bras de Ross, les regardant avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension sur le visage. Vous voulez dire que Ross a... l'ancien CPE ?

- Oui, j'ai... près de la moitié du lycée, alors... lui aussi...

Sansa préféra rester silencieuse tandis qu'elles s'engageaient dans le self, s'asseyant à une table en face de celle des pom-pom girls pour les critiquer avec leurs petites salades, se défiant : à celle qui mangerait le moins sans tomber pendant un entraînement. Puis, Shae reprit :

- Donc, ils ont un nouveau CPE, ils disent que c'est l'oncle de Joff...

- Oh... Il est... du même genre ? demanda Ross.

- Non, pas du tout, j'ai l'impression. Mais il m'a déjà convoquée à cause de l'absence du cours de maths d'hier.

- Déjà ? Wow, il est rapide... Bon, on fais comment alors ?

- Bah, je vais le voir et je te fais un rapport, ensuite on verra...

- Tu veux qu'on t'en laisse une part, Sansa ? la taquina Ross.

- De... Pardon ?

- Oh, la pauvre, fit Shae, arrête un peu Ross. Elle est probablement encore vierge !

- S'il vous plait, fit Sansa en essayant de se cacher derrière sa bouteille d'eau, essayez de ne pas le crier partout...

- Ross vient de te demander si tu veux qu'on t'inclue dans notre répartition des bons coups du lycée.

- Non ! s'exclama Sansa, visiblement terrifiée à l'idée.

Bronn, le surveillant qui passait par là ne put s'empêcher de rire en regardant les deux plus grandes débauchées du lycée lier d'amitié avec la jeune fille la plus virginale des dixièmes années. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Ross avant de continuer son chemin : il n'avait eu l'occasion que de «rencontrer» Shae, mais si elles étaient amies...

Vers la fin du repas, le groupe de Joeffrey vint s'installer près du groupe de Margeary, poussant quelques pom-pom girls sur le chemin. Parmi eux, il y avait Sandor. Il jeta un regard à Sansa qui le regardait depuis qu'il était arrivé sous les regards amusés de Ross et de Shae. Dès que leurs regards se rencontrèrent cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détourna le regard pour qu'il ne voie pas ses joues s'enflammer.

Entre le goût de la vitamine de M. Baelish et celui des lèvres de Sandor, Sansa se sentait... perdue. Elle se lança alors :

- Comment est M. Baelish ? demanda-t-elle très sérieusement aux deux jeunes filles devant elle.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, tellement fort que même Ramsay, à la table derrière elles, se retourna pour les regarder.

- Oh, tu t'attaques tout de suite au sommet de la pyramide, n'est-ce pas ? fit Ross.

- Eh bien, je... J'ai l'impression que...

- Aurions-nous une nouvelle gagnante ? demanda Shae en riant.

- Je... je ne sais pas... mais...

- Il est parfait, fit Ross, l'interrompant et Sansa n'avait jamais vu sa nouvelle amie aussi sérieuse. Il peut _tout_ faire. Il est plus qu'un bon coup... C'est un génie du sexe : il peut rendre des trucs horribles attirants et il peut te convaincre de tout faire. Avec lui, tu trouves ton plaisir _à chaque fois_ et c'est une garantie.

- Mais il est exigeant, rajouta Shae.

- Très. Il n'en choisit qu'une. Une par année. Inutile de revenir après. Et, bon... Il vaut mieux que tu sois prête à... tout.

Sansa se demanda si elle pouvait être encore plus horrifiée. Mais quel genre d'homme M. Baelish était vraiment ? Certainement pas l'homme cultivé et policé qu'il voulait lui faire croire qu'il était.

Ross aperçut Theon qui sortait du self. Elle mit alors dans sa bouche la dernière bouchée de son plat, se dépêcha d'avaler et se leva à son tour, saluant d'un signe de tête ses amies avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais Shae ne la laissa pas partir comme ça :

- Encore, Ross ? cria-t-elle pour rattraper son amie, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier, ton Theon ?

La moitié du self se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles, à la fois scandalisés et curieux. Même Bronn sembla s'arrêter pour écouter la réponse. Ross se retourna sur ses hauts talons et fit face à Shae, faisant un geste très vulgaire impliquant son index et son annuaire en 'V' et sa langue. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que Ross s'enfuyait à la poursuite de Theon.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, Shae tomba sur le regard encore curieux de Sansa.

- Tu te demandes encore tout un tas de trucs sur Baelish, pas vrai ?

- Oui... Pourquoi Ross l'appelle «Monsieur» Baelish alors qu'elle donne des surnoms à tous les autres profs ?

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, Sansa, fit Shae en se penchant un peu pour garder la conversation la plus discrète possible, mais Ross était vierge quand elle a commencé les cours l'année dernière...

- Ah oui ?

- Hum, hum... Une vraie jeune fille. Tranquille, ennuyée par tous les garçons qui lui tournaient autour parce qu'elle était bien foutue. Elle aimait un peu lire. Elle est tombée sous le charme de Baelish. Raide dingue, je te dis. Elle le matait en cours comme si sa vie en dépendait...Elle a écrit son nom sur un de ses soutien-gorges... Bref, à fond sur lui. Puis, il est venu lui parler d'un truc à la fin d'un cours et ça a... enfin, tu vois. Depuis, à la fin de chaque cours de littérature et un peu tout le temps, en fait, ils s'engageaient dans diverses activités... Sansa, si tu savais tout ce qu'il lui a fait faire... Et le pire, c'était qu'elle était consentante... Honnêtement, il ne faut pas dire du mal devant Ross, mais je pense que c'est plus le... démon du sexe, dit-elle en riant à moitié, que le dieu du sexe. Elle est encore à fond sur lui, la pauvre... Mais elle sait que c'est inutile... Il ne reviendra pas pour elle. Quand il va choisir une autre, elle va être vraiment être dévastée... Soirée alcool et glace en perspective...

Sansa baissa les yeux et piocha dans sa nourriture, son estomac trop noué pour avaler quoique ce soit. Quand les deux filles sortirent, elle fit un grand sourire à Sandor qui la regardait comme un chien protégeant son jeun maître.

Elle savait, maintenant, qu'elle devait se méfier de Petyr. Elle ne ferait pas la même erreur que Ross : elle ne tomberait pas dans son piège, elle ne serait pas sa victime. Jamais.

- Miss Lorath, vous comprenez qu'une absence injustifiée aussi tôt dans l'année n'est pas acceptable. Vous n'êtes pas encore majeure, alors il est normal que je demande une signature de vos parents...

- Ils ne sont pas à King's Landing, répondit-elle le visage fermé, la tête haute.

- Bon, alors d'un responsable légal majeur, répondit Tyrion, le nouveau CPE.

- Franchement, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous m'avez convoquée dans votre bureau ?

- Oui, on m'a dit que l'année dernière, vous aviez de nombreuses absences non-justifiées et je préfère mettre les choses au point tout de suite : ces absences peuvent peser lourd dans la décision du conseil...

- Oh... On vous a parlé de moi et c'est tout ce qu'on vous a dit : que j'étais souvent pas là ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Devrais-je en savoir plus ?

Shae haussa les épaules et eut un petit sourire en regardant le nouveau CPE qui ne tarda pas à froncer les sourcils sous son regard scrutateur.

- Sérieux, Jon, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, essaya de le réconforter Robb.

La journée était finie et ils étaient tous les deux adossés au van de la meute (représentée par des loups peints en différentes couleurs sur le van blanc) et Jon allait mal. Il venait d'entendre les rumeurs sur Shae et elles étaient mauvaises...

- On est nouveaux, c'est normal qu'on ne trouve pas encore les vraies perles, les filles qui en valent la peine, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne les trouvera jamais...

- Tu as trouvé, lui fit remarquer Jon.

En effet, Robb était depuis peu en couple avec Talisa, la jeune major du cours de science qui enchaînait les actions de charité hors des cours. D'ailleurs Robb avait désormais un week-end chargé à cause d'elle, malgré le désaccord visible de leur mère : elle avait tendance à être protective avec ses enfants, surtout avec son fils aîné.

- C'est vrai... Mais demain, tu vas bien au club de photo, non ? Tu va rencontrer des filles là-bas, il y en a toujours au club photo...Et vous aurez les mêmes centres d'intérêt...

- ... Et il sera fort probable qu'elles soient aussi laides que celles de Winterfell...

Les deux partirent dans fou rire incontrôlable, se souvenant de cette Amanda qui était devenue amie avec Sansa parce qu'elle était la soeur de Jon (sa demi-soeur, certes, mais ils étaient de la même famille) et qui s'était inscrite au club photo alors que ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout dans l'unique but de séduire Jon. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas été seulement repoussé par sa laideur, mais aussi son insistance à essayer de gagner ses faveurs. Il préférait les femmes plus sûres d'elles, plus matures... plus femmes...

- Hey, Arya ! fit Robb en apercevant leur petite soeur sur le parking, à la recherche du van.

Elle les repéra, leur sourit et dit en revoir à ses amis. L'un d'eux, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau tannée par le soleil, des muscles facilement repérables sous son t-shirt Les Smiths, portant un jean qui traînait par terre, ouvert au genou. Celui-ci se pencha pour essayer de lui faire la bise, mais elle se contenta de le frapper à l'épaule (gentiment, mais fort tout de même) avant de leur faire un signe de la main et regagner le van :

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Jon en montrant le jeune homme regarder Arya s'en aller.

- Lui ? c'est Gendry... Il joue dans ce groupe, The Brotherhood Without Banners, je crois... Grunge ou rock ou je ne sais trop quoi...

- Hum, fit Jon en épiant le Gendry en question, méfiant.

Sansa ne tarda pas à arriver, quittant Ross avant de rejoindre le reste de la meute qui n'attendait que Theon. Elle fut alors soumise à un interrogatoire serré et précis des fréquentations de Shae qui s'avérèrent aussi catastrophiques que les rumeurs disaient.

Quand Theon arriva, il puait tellement l'herbe que ses frères et soeurs durent l'asperger de déodorant et le gaver de chewing-gum à la menthe.

- Franchement, Theon, fit Robb en riant, se glissant derrière le volant.

Au niveau des motos, Gendry regarda le van blanc décoré de loups disparaitre au coin de la rue. Il soupira :

- Ah, ces Starks...

- A qui le dis-tu ? fit une voix profonde et grave derrière lui.

Il se tourna pour voir le redoutable Limier en train de libérer sa moto, son casque à la main, mais son regard encore posé sur le coin de la rue où le van avait désormais disparu. Puis, il secoua la tête, enfila son casque, enfourcha sa moto et disparut lui aussi.

Ce soir-là, à la table des Starks, ce fut Bran qui remarqua d'abord l'air abattu de Sansa :

- Sansa, tu n'as pas touché à ton gâteau au citron, fit-il avec son habituelle voix calme et mélancolique. Arya est prête à se jeter dessus...

- C'est même pas vrai ! s'écria la jeune fille brune en lâchant immédiatement la cuiller qu'elle tendait discrètement vers le dessert de sa soeur.

Ned et Cat, s'en voulant immédiatement de ne pas avoir remarqué le silence si inhabituel de leur fille aînée, abandonnèrent tout de suite leur conversation sur l'addiction à l'alcool de Robert Baratheon et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui semblait en effet, avoir un pied sur terre et l'autre dans le monde terrifiant, obscur et mystérieux des adolescentes. Elle soupira quand les conversations se calmèrent pour attendre sa réponse. Evidemment, comment pouvait-elle compter échapper au regard scrutateur et quasi-omniscient de son petit frère ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

- J'ai un exposé à préparer en littérature et je ne sais pas encore quel sujet traiter...

- Ton prof t'a donné un exposé à faire sans te donner le sujet ? demanda Ned, intrigué.

- Bah, je dois choisir après avoir fini de lire l'oeuvre et il me dira si ça lui va...

- Quelle est l'oeuvre que tu dois lire ? demanda Ned, essayant de comprendre son adolescente.

- _Lolita_ de Nabokov, répondit-elle.

Il y eut un silence autour de la table parce que personne ne l'avait lu. Mais Sansa n'imagina pas sa mère soupirer, lever les yeux au ciel avant de murmurer : «Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas de Petyr»

Ce soir-là, quand Sansa ferma les yeux dans son lit, vêtue de son pyjama de petite fille rose et blanc, elle pria de tout son être pour ne pas penser aux doigts de son professeur sur ses lèvres. Mais après tout ce qu'elle avait mangé dans la journée, le goût de la vitamine restait intact sur son palais.

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Si c'est le cas ou pas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Pour vous, une petite trailer du chapitre suivant : **

**On verra Ygritte arriver. On verra plus de Dany. On verra un peu Cat et Ned (sortez vos mouchoirs) et bien sûr, les choses vont avancer entre Sansa et Petyr qui ont visiblement beaucoup de choses à se dire. **

**A la prochaine ! =)**


	4. So, you think you can seduce me ?

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici un autre chapitre de Lolita ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je n'ai pas pu mettre tout ce que j'avais voulu mettre dedans. C'est la dernière fois que je fais des promesses quant aux chapitres parce que j'ai toujours de nouvelles idées qui surgissent à l'improviste. **

**Ce chapitre aura quelques répliques un peu choquantes, mais rien de pire que ce que vous avez déjà lu avec moi ! Courage ! Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'épisodes pour la saison trois ! **

**En écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée de la soundtrack de quelques films noirs et des playmix « film noir » sur 8tracks que je recommande. La Violetera écoutée par Sansa est la version proposée dans **_**City Lights**_**. **

**Sur, que puis-je faire d'autre sinon vous remercier de votre soutien et de vos reviews et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. **

**Votre dévouée, **

**AO. **

**Chapitre Trois : So, you think you can seduce me ? **

Sansa était assise à sa coiffeuse et écoutait _La Violetera_. Elle se préparait pour aller en cours.

Là où sa fratrie se levait vingt minutes avant de partir, histoire de se doucher, d'enfiler un t-shirt, des jeans et de prendre un semblant de petit-déjeuner, Sansa était une fille du matin. Elle aimait se lever tôt, regarder le soleil se lever, se faufiler dans la cuisine, se servir un verre de jus d'orange, manger des céréales et une pomme, assise dans le canapé ou au bar, profitant du calme matinal.

Dès fois, sa mère la joignait et elles parlaient de choses et d'autres. Cat était le seul modèle féminin de la maisonnée. Ce matin, en terminant son petit-déjeuner, la jeune fille avait eu envie de demander conseil à sa mère, comme elle le faisait avant. Mais avant, elle lui demandait si ces collants bleus qu'elle avait vu en vitrine iraient avec sa jupe. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment demander à sa mère si elle devait sortir avec Sandor ou se jeter dans les bras d'un de ses anciens amis, alias son nouveau professeur de littérature.

Alors quand Cat était descendue à la cuisine, Sansa l'avait seulement saluée et était partie se doucher.

Désormais, elle procédait au rituel matinal de la touche légère de maquillage. Une première crème, la base de fond de teint, la poudre blanche, un peu de blush rose discret. Un trait léger de crayon sur la paupière supérieure, un peu de mascara et un gloss léger à la cerise et elle se tourna vers sa garde-robe.

Elle hésita un moment devant sa collection de sous-vêtements : ils étaient tous encore très enfantins et ceux du fond du tiroir ne lui allaient déjà plus mais jusque là, elle avait été trop timide, trop impressionnée par les changements de son corps pour oser demander à sa mère de renouveler cette partie de sa garde-robe. Elle choisit donc un ensemble blanc très passe-partout et se tourna vers ses collants. Elle avait bien remarqué la manière que M. Baelish avait de regarder ses jambes. Beaucoup de filles ne prenaient pas la peine d'en mettre à cette période de l'année, comme Ros ou Shae. M. Baelish devait être habitué à choisir des cibles de ce genre.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait croisé son regard et avait montré une grande attention pour ses jambes. Sansa eut un léger sourire en coin en choisissant sa paire de collants. Il devait être habitué à jouer de son charme, de sa position pour attirer ses élèves dans ses bras. Elle étendit une jambe parfaitement rasée devant elle et commença à enfiler son collant en écoutant la meute Stark se réveiller. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait décidé d'être plus qu'une jeune fille de plus dans son jeu. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir le coeur brisé comme Ros. En revanche, il était peut-être temps pour lui de rencontrer quelques difficultés.

Elle ajusta le collant autour de sa taille et admira ses jambes désormais ornées de dentelle noire formant çà et là de chastes fleurs à travers lesquelles on ne pouvait voir que de petites tâches blanches que formaient sa peau sous le tissu. Sansa sourit à nouveau et enfila sa jupe, chantonnant en même temps que la chanson à l'arrière plan. Une fois à nouveau assise à sa coiffeuse, elle détacha ses cheveux, les coiffa et s'efforça à faire un effet coiffé / décoiffé qu'elle avait apprit à faire grâce au dernier magazine de sa mère. Avec ses boucles discrètes, sa chaîne presque invisible et une unique montre-bracelet, elle avait certes l'air d'une écolière innocente, mais elle savait que M. Baelish ne pourrait pas passer à côté de ses nouveaux collants et de l'effet presque sauvage de sa nouvelle coiffure.

Le temps d'enfiler ses chaussures, de mettre une touche du «Flower» de Kenzo sur son cou et ses poignets, de vérifier qu'elle n'avait oublié aucun de ses manuels, on l'appela en bas : la meute Stark était prête à aller au lycée. Sansa se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir.

Elle aurait aimé être moins grande et avoir plus de poitrine. Elle détestait son nez, comme tout le monde. Elle devait faire un effort continuel pour se tenir droite. Elle était loin d'être parfaitement belle comme Ros ou Shae. Dès fois, elle se demandait même pourquoi M. Baelish la regardait. Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle était timide donc impressionnable et qu'elle se jetterait au cou du premier homme qui prêterait attention à son corps qui sortait de l'adolescence. Elle n'était peut-être pas parfaitement belle, décida Sansa en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet, mais elle avait encore du respect pour son éducation et pour elle-même.

Elle éteignit son lecteur CD et descendit.

- Bronn, fit Tyrion en récupérant son gobelet de café de la machine. Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie monumentale.

- Déjà ? fit le surveillant, attendant son tour, adossé à la machine en question.

Les premiers élèves commençaient à arriver au lycée et le nouveau CPE les observait avec attention, cherchant le moindre défaut dans leurs uniformes. Il n'en trouva aucun (pour le moment) et cela l'énerva encore plus.

- J'ai... euhm... laissé une élève me... dans mon bureau. Hier, se confia Tyrion, sentant avec désespoir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Laquelle ? demanda le surveillant, comme s'il lui demandait quelle femme il avait ramené du bar la veille.

- Mademoiselle Lorath. Shae Lorath. Si mon père l'apprend, je suis bon pour aller mendier dans les rues.

- Convoquer Shae dans son bureau, c'était un risque à prendre, constata Bronn en choisissant un café court sans sucre.

- J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est arrivé, fit Tyrion en se frottant le front comme si ça allait l'aider à faire disparaitre les évènements de la veille.

- Si tu as passé un bon marché avec elle, elle ne te trahira pas, crois-moi. Cette fille a un certain sens de l'honneur...

- Elle a sa propre version de l'honneur et des lois, rétorqua Tyrion en grommelant.

- Tu devrais essayer Ros aussi, une fois. Elle est pas mal, commenta Bronn en laissant sa place à la machine à café au suivant.

Tyrion fronça les sourcils, regarda Bronn longuement avant de revenir à son gobelet de café en soupirant :

- C'est bien le lycée de Robert Baratheon. Si Stannis voyait ça.

Elle allait le rendre fou.

Petyr essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se concentrer sur son cours d'introduction sur _Lolita_, l'oeuvre de Nabokov, mais il se trouvait que sa propre nymphette était décidée à le distraire.

Elle prenait ses cours vraiment sérieusement, au troisième rang, entre Ros et Joffrey et, à quelques instants, elle semblait totalement oublier son apparence pour noter consciencieusement tout ce qu'il disait. Il se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour arrêter d'écrire ce qu'il disait s'il commençait à raconter tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire avec la même voix et le même ton qu'il utilisait pour parler de la migration de Nabokov aux Etats-Unis.

Mais il ferait mieux de revenir à son cours. Il avait un rôle à tenir. Il se surprit même à se concentrer sur d'autres jeunes filles pour essayer d'oublier Sansa Stark.

Il vit Ros qui lui souriait et n'écoutait probablement pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, sa chemise à moitié ouverte et sa jupe remontant sur ses cuisses à cause de ses jambes croisées. Petyr se demandait s'il pouvait lui demander une session pendant la pause sans qu'elle ne décide qu'il voulait la reprendre pour l'année. Probablement pas.

Il y avait toujours miss Targaryen. Solitaire, rêveuse, apparemment passionnée par la littérature quand ses jolis yeux ne se perdaient pas dans quel monde lointain que personne d'autre ne semblait pouvoir atteindre, même pas Jorah Mormont malgré des efforts répétés et courageux. La jeune fille était une des rares qui se donnait la peine de mettre des collants pour cacher ses jambes, comme Sansa. Aujourd'hui, les collants de miss Targaryen étaient blancs, simples...

Pas comme ceux de Sansa.

Quoiqu'il fasse, même en écrivant des dates et des noms d'auteurs critiques (oui, il en était déjà arrivé à la réception de l'oeuvre), il ne pouvait pas oublier le miracle qu'était la fille de Catelyn.

Quand il avait connu Cat, il était un gamin énamouré. Cat était une jolie jeune fille qui savait s'habiller comme une lady mais qui était assez jeune pour avoir envie de découvrir ce qu'on lui cachait, c'est-à-dire son propre corps. Elle était maladroite et inexpérimentée, plus encore que lui (il avait eu du temps pour se parfaire avec sa petite soeur, Lysa) mais volontaire et quelques fois très autoritaire. Il avait assisté au bougonnement de sa sexualité, de son corps. Ned devrait le remercier tous les soirs même s'il doutait que Cat lui ai raconté d'où provenaient tous ses talents.

Mais Sansa, il en avait la désagréable sensation, était déjà au stade supérieur. La façon dont elle le regardait des fois, ce léger sourire réprimé derrière ses cheveux savamment coiffés, ses jambes... Par tous les Dieux, ses jambes... Elle avait changé de collants et plus elle montrait, plus il sentait le mystère profond qui se cachait derrière les couches de tissus qui couvraient le jeune corps de Sansa Stark.

Pour la première fois depuis des années (depuis Catelyn, en fait) il se sentait frustré, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas tout le pouvoir. Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer Sansa Stark alias son unique chance de rédemption.

La cloche sonna. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Les élèves laissèrent leurs affaires sur les tables et allèrent sortir fumer, prendre un café ou discuter en groupes hors de la pièce. Seuls restaient Daenerys, ignorant toujours Jorah à moitié dans un des coins de la salle et Ros qui attendait visiblement Sansa en train de se lever.

Mais elle n'allait pas lui échapper comme ça. Il était grand temps qu'elle soit aussi frustrée que lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, une main dans la poche de son costume impeccable. Ros lui sourit en le voyant s'approcher mais le sourire qu'il lui rendit n'était que formel et il le perdit en se tournant vers Sansa. Elle le regardait aussi mais n'osait pas encore vraiment planter ses yeux dans les siens. Elle commençait à devenir une séductrice mais elle ne l'était pas encore. Ça le rassura un peu : ce serait toujours un domaine dans lequel il pourrait l'aider.

- Miss Stark, avez-vous avancé dans la lecture de _Lolita_ ? Ou votre amie Ros vous distrait trop ?

Il jeta un regard à son ancienne amante et celle-ci sembla saisir le message. Elle fit un petit salut à Sansa et la laissa seule avec lui. Sansa se raidit légèrement mais essaya d'avoir l'air dégagé :

- Je l'ai terminé, fit-elle.

- Vous êtes probablement la seule personne de la classe à l'avoir fait, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Je ne pense pas...

- Je voulais parler de cet exposé... continua Petyr en s'asseyant sur sa table, évitant ses affaires. Des idées ?

Sansa ne le quitta pas des yeux :

- J'y ai réfléchi. Je pense que le thème de la... sexualité et de la moralité est un thème qui a déjà été abordé à de nombreuses reprises, vu son évidence... Travailler sur la vision de l'American Dream me semble être intéressant aussi...

Pendant un moment, elle avait lâché son rôle de jeune fille magnifique, de joli visage et jolies jambes et elle s'était animée. Ses mains semblaient appuyer tous ses mots et sa voix n'était plus aussi posée, calme et élégante. Elle hésitait. Elle était passionnée : il pouvait le sentir derrière chacun de ses gestes et pour la première fois, Petyr se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être s'intéresser à quelque chose de plus que son corps ou sa corruption.

Son silence dut l'inquiéter car, lorsqu'il revint sur terre, elle le regardait avec une petite moue et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Elle était inquiète : elle voulait faire plaisir au professeur de littérature avant l'homme. Il comprit. Tant qu'il se présenterait à elle en tant qu'homme ordinaire, elle le traiterait comme Sandor. Mais s'il lui montrait un homme qu'elle pouvait admirer et respecter... Il eut un petit sourire :

- C'est une bonne idée, mais vous ne vous embarquez pas dans un sujet facile. J'aimerai que vous le présentiez dans deux semaines, quand nous aurons fini l'étude des thèmes, avant de passer aux explications de texte. Je vous donnerai des références et des pistes la semaine prochaine, mais je voudrais que vous fassiez ce travail avec quelqu'un d'autre...

- Qui ? demanda-t-elle comme si la perspective de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre ne la réjouissait pas du tout.

- Choisissez. Vous avez jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Mais je vous conseillerai miss Tagaryen. Je pense qu'elle a bien avancé dans la lecture, si elle ne l'a pas terminé.

Il lui sourit, victorieux. Il avait trouvé son point faible et il comptait bien l'exploiter. Elle fronça les sourcils un moment mais finit par se reprendre et détourna les yeux pour faire semblant de ré-arranger ses notes et ses stylos. La pause prit fin et les élèves rentrèrent. La deuxième heure se déroula mieux.

Les jambes de Sansa Stark étaient un défi mais l'amour de la jeune fille pour la littérature allait l'aider à les surmonter.

A la pause déjeuner, Sansa se rendit au réfectoire au bras de Ros. Shae n'était pas encore arrivée mais elle avait raconté son aventure avec le nouveau CPE à Ros au téléphone et celle-ci était déjà en train de lui retranscrire la conversation, faisant profiter tous les pauvres élèves qui passaient à côté d'elles. Sansa ne savait pas si elle pouvait rougir encore plus. Elle ne pourrait probablement jamais s'habituer au langage et aux pratiques de ses nouvelles amies.

Sandor passa avec le groupe de Joffrey. Il la regarda comme un homme mourant de soif au bord d'une oasis. Comme un chien qui voit un cerf et n'ose pas se jeter sur lui parce que la proie appartient à son maître et il a été trop bien dressé pour lui désobéir. Son regard franc mais timide faisait réagir Sansa comme le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle savait qu'elle voulait l'embrasser encore mais elle n'était pas obsédée à son propos comme elle l'était avec M. Baelish, elle ne choisissait pas ses vêtements pour lui même si elle était contente que ses tenues lui plaisent aussi.

Sansa se sentait monstrueuse et n'osa pas regarder Sandor en face. Il continua son chemin sans un autre regard en arrière et Sansa sut que cette journée allait être éprouvante. Elle était déjà presque épuisée mentalement après le cours de littérature. Une fois Sandor passé, la jeune fille sentit tout de même un regard brûler sa nuque et elle se retourna le plus discrètement possible.

Accrochée au bras Joffrey, une autre jeune fille la regardait et ne détourna pas les yeux quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle était mince, parfaite, un visage aux traits fins, harmonieux qui aurait pu être communs si elle ne portait pas ce petit sourire supérieur qui éveilla tout de suite la curiosité de Sansa. La jeune fille la regarda longuement, nullement gênée de s'être fait prendre à l'observer avant de retourner la tête, ses cheveux formant un arc châtain autour d'elle. Elle fit semblant de rire à une réplique de Joffrey et disparut dans le réfectoire.

Shae ne tarda pas à arriver et elle était visiblement très très énervée. Sans même leur dire bonjour, elle leur expliqua :

- Cersei a dit que j'étais une pute à l'inter-classe !

- Nooon, fit Ros, visiblement scandalisée, lâchant Sansa pour prendre la main de Shae.

- Comme si elle avait quelque chose à dire là-dessus ! Elle se croit mieux que tout le monde parce qu'elle est passée sous le bureau du proviseur, mais peu importe à qui elle appartient, une bite reste une bite.

Sansa ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait rire ou être choquée. Elle se surprit à sourire nerveusement, essayant de rester discrète parce que Shae avait vraiment l'air énervée.

- En plus, elle croit que ne pas manger va l'aider à attirer tous les garçons, en fait, elle va juste terminer en sac d'os et encore heureux parce que j'ai hâte de voir Margy la remplacer à la tête des pom-poms girls !

- Ou Asha, proposa Ros, entraînant ses amies à l'intérieur.

- Non, Asha est déjà dans l'équipe de natation synchro, elle n'ira jamais chez les pom-pom girls.

- Oh ? Pourquoi je l'ai vue dans les vestiaires l'autre jour après le match, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas... Elle venait mater ?

- Non, non, elle était dans les vestiaires des filles... Enfin, je ne sais pas... Maintenant, il faut que tu nous racontes tout, absolument tout sur notre nouveau CPE...

Elles allèrent s'asseoir à leur nouvelle table attitrée et les prouesses de Tyrion Lannister (que Sansa n'avait pas encore vu mais n'avait plus terriblement envie de voir tout à coup) furent étalées dans tous les détails les plus sordides. Sansa ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la table du groupe de Joffrey. Sandor évitait soigneusement son regard, penché sur son assiette, faisant celui qui était occupé à détester le monde entier. Joffrey était en train de postillonner sur Margy en lui racontant quelque chose d'apparemment hilarant puisqu'elle souriait et riait encore et encore quand elle ne mordait pas dans son sandwich.

Sansa n'avait jamais vu de jeune fille aussi magnifique. Ros et Shae étaient jolies, certes, mais la brune était magnifique, sexy dans sa chemise un peu trop ouverte et classe également : elle avait un pendentif en forme de rose que Sansa n'avait jamais vu dans aucune boutique et qui seyait sa peau légèrement bronzée comme un gant. Ses cheveux aussi étaient impeccablement attachés en queue de cheval haute, balayant sa nuque à chaque mouvement.

C'était plus le genre de fille à qui M. Baelish pourrait s'intéresser. Sansa sentait clairement qu'elle était un peu jalouse, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment de qui.

Sa concentration fut rompue par l'arrivée de l'équipe de water polo et de l'équipe de natation synchronisée.

- Oh non, pas eux, soupira Shae, on aura pas un repas tranquille maintenant...

- Ils sont si horribles ? demanda Sansa, Theon essaye d'intégrer l'équipe de water polo...

- Oh, le pauvre, fit Ros, il ferait mieux de passer son temps libre chez moi, il perdrait moins son temps. Ils sont horribles, expliqua la jeune fille quand elle rencontra le regard interloqué de Sansa. Ils vont l'emmener faire plein de conneries avec eux mais il est nouveau et il n'intégrera pas l'équipe, pas cette année en tout cas... Au mieux, il baisera Asha.

Sansa ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit que Ros avait une moue jalouse et ne quittait pas Asha des yeux.

Si la jeune fille brune du groupe de Joffrey était belle, Asha était... sublime. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, en désordre autour d'un visage durci par un sourire moqueur et des yeux gris incroyablement durs. Sansa n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être remarquée par une telle fille : elle était trop impressionnante. Sous sa jupe réglementaire ornée de ceintures à clous, elle portait un jean déchiré dessous et des Docs Marteens noires dans un état lamentable et autour de son cou, elle avait plusieurs colliers, dont un poulpe en argent et des plaques militaires. Elle n'était pas maquillée et semblait sortir tout droit d'un entraînement. C'était probablement le genre de fille qui ne se donnait même pas la peine d'aller en cours et n'était pas expulsée uniquement parce qu'elle était hyper-douée en sport.

Elle était suivie par une bande d'hommes tous plus grands les uns que les autres (mais aucun d'eux n'arriverait au menton de Sandor, se dit Sansa avec une sorte de fierté déplacée) et aussi mal habillés. Ils ricanaient à ses blagues cruelles sur les profs et l'un d'eux renversa même le plateau d'un pauvre jeune homme maigrelet qui n'osa pas protester. Sansa soupira et allait détourner les yeux quand le réfectoire entier fut témoin d'une scène plutôt particulière.

Asha était en train de parader en tête de sa procession à la recherche d'une table qui lui conviendrait quand elle passa devant la jeune fille brune à qui Joffrey était encore en train de parler. Elle s'arrêta net pour dévisager la jeune fille. La brune retourna son regard sans ciller, son sourire ne diminuant pas d'un pouce. Asha posa sa main sur la table, se poussant devant Joffrey comme pour le cacher et capter entièrement l'attention de sa nouvelle proie :

- Tu sais, fit-elle assez fort pour que la moitié du réfectoire l'entende, si tu veux un cunni, tu n'es pas obligée d'écouter sa diarrhée oratoire, j'en fais des meilleurs que lui.

Le tout accompagné d'un geste terriblement obscène qui fit même taire Joffrey. Il semblait un moment que la salle entière s'était tue, dans l'attente de la réponse de la jeune fille que l'enfant terrible du lycée avait décidé d'embêter. Même Sansa qui trouvait la scène vulgaire et, en somme, peu intéressante, ne put s'empêcher d'attendre la réponse de l'intéressée. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup, mais pas à ce qu'elle se mette à rire.

La jeune fille avait un rire vrai, pas du tout nerveux et elle lâcha son sandwich pour poser sa main sur le bras d'Asha, aussi affectueusement qu'elle avait prit le bras du garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Elle répondit juste assez fort pour que la table de Sansa l'entende, mais plus discrètement que la nageuse :

- J'en suis persuadée, fit-elle et Sansa ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle était vraiment sérieuse ou si elle disait ça uniquement pour qu'Asha s'en aille.

La nageuse sembla aussi surprise que tous les élèves du réfectoire. Beaucoup de gens l'insultaient ou la rembarraient en espérant la faire partir mais pas la jeune fille. Elle rit mais son rire à elle était soudainement plus nerveux et elle ne tarda pas à sauter de la table pour s'installer un peu plus loin, suivie de son gang que Theon suivait également. Les conversations reprirent peu à peu et quelques minutes plus tard, c'était comme si l'incident ne s'était jamais passé.

Ros et Shae ne purent s'empêcher de commenter l'incident :

- Est-ce que j'ai bien vu ce que je viens de voir ?

- Je pense, oui, Asha vient de se faire battre sur son propre terrain !

- Ça c'est notre Margy ! Oh, j'ai hâte qu'elle prenne la place de Cersei en tant que chef de l'équipe des pom-pom girls !

Sansa resta silencieuse mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau Margy. Elle était en train de terminer son repas comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'était pas impressionnée par Asha. Puis, ses yeux clairs vinrent se fixer sur ceux de Sansa, comme si elle s'était sentie observée. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire complice avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Joffrey. La jeune Stark comprit alors qu'elle ferait mieux d'être impressionnée par les doux airs de Margy que par la brutalité d'Asha.

- Entre nous, fit Jon à Robb après le déjeuner, je le sens très mal.

- Mais non ! Allez, je suis sûr que ce club photo se passera très bien ! Et puis, tu pourras trouver des amis, des gens qui ont les mêmes passions que toi. Allez, ne te défile pas et vas-y ! On se retrouve sur le parking !

Avant que Jon ait le temps de répliquer, Robb Stark, le nouveau capitaine d'équipe, était déjà en train de trotter en direction du stade où il allait s'entraîner dans l'après-midi. Ils avaient mangé ensemble, abandonnés par Theon et Robb l'avait amené jusqu'à la porte de la salle où le club photo se réunissait toutes les semaines. Jon regrettait amèrement de s'être inscrit : il aurait pu juste aller courir au parc ou lire ou prendre des photos par lui-même...

D'un autre côté, Robb ne pourrait pas toujours être à ses côtés : il avait une petite amie, un cercle d'amis, des profs qui l'adoraient, ses entraînements... Et puis, il ne perdait rien à essayer... Jon prit alors la décision de ne pas fuir et attendit devant la salle que le prof responsable (Mance Rayder, s'il avait bien comprit) vienne ouvrir.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent en petits groupes et dévisagèrent Jon sans chercher à aller lui parler. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux et ré-arrangea sa chemise. Il soupira et regarda ailleurs.

Puis, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un grand homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, tenant un appareil argentique à la main. Il eut un sourire pour les élèves et fit de sa voix tonitruante :

- Ah, quelle joie de vous retrouver, bande d'amateurs ! Allez, allez, rentrez, bande de fainéants, on a pas toute la nuit ! Ah, alors, Orell, encore là ? T'as redoublé pour rester au club ou quoi ? ... Oh, un petit nouveau, tiens ! fit Mance en regardant Jon. Personne ne l'a accueilli ? Bande de lâches. Dis-moi, fils, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Jon Stark [MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... Désolée], monsieur. Je vous avais envoyé ma lettre de motivation...

- Oh, ces trucs-là... Je les lis jamais. Mais, entre, entre. C'est ton jour de chance, aujourd'hui, on a Ygritte avec nous ! Aha, bonne façon de commencer le club photo !

Jon fronça les sourcils mais entra tout de même dans la salle où tous les autres posaient leurs sacs un peu partout et discutaient en reprenant leurs repères, se saisissant des appareils photos fournis par le lycée.

- Faîtes gaffe avec le matos, leur cria Mance, on aura bientôt des réductions budgétaires alors ne cassez rien parce que ça ne sera pas renouvelé !

Puis, Jon remarqua la jeune femme au centre de la pièce. Elle était en train de discuter avec le fameux Orell et un autre homme aussi roux qu'elle qui avait un rire franc et fort et ressemblait à un Viking. Elle était très mince mais il pouvait facilement voir les muscles fins sous sa peau pâle. Elle était enroulée dans un long drap blanc et ne semblait rien porter en dessous, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rire avec les autres membres du club photo de façon tout à fait naturelle. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il n'y avait que des hommes...

Il était vrai que la jeune femme était magnifique : une beauté simple et naturelle, pas une once de maquillage ou de sourire forcé. Elle frappa même Orell en se moquant de lui, retenant son drap avec un bras.

Jon crut qu'il allait mourir de honte quand Mance l'entraîna vers elle. Il pouvait déjà sentir ses joues rougir comme un petit garçon et il se maudit intérieurement, essayant de ne pas en rajouter en détournant les yeux :

- Ygritte, je te présente le petit nouveau, Jon. Sois gentille avec lui, tu veux ? C'est sa première fois.

La jeune femme le regarda longuement et Jon eut la sensation désagréable d'être reluqué comme Theon reluquait toutes les femmes qui passaient devant lui. Puis, elle lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur et lui dit :

- Oh... Donc tu ne sais rien, Jon.

Jon ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Après un long silence, il essaya de bafouiller quelque chose mais les yeux clairs d'Ygritte s'étaient incrustés dans les siens, refusant de le laisser partir, de le laisser réfléchir. Il s'était rarement senti aussi dominé par une femme, mis à part Catelyn. Mais ce qu'il ressentait en regardant Ygritte était bien différent de ce qu'il ressentait envers sa belle-mère. Il était fasciné par ses yeux et par la manière dont ses cheveux détachés avaient de tomber sur ses épaules maigres.

Remarquant son embarras, elle sourit et finit par détourner les yeux. Jon eut le sentiment de l'avoir déçue et il se promit avec une force qui l'étonna lui-même de faire mieux la prochaine fois qu'il lui parlerait. S'il y avait une prochaine fois... Après tout, Ygritte avait chaque membre masculin du club à ses pieds, pourquoi s'attarderait-elle sur lui ?

- Okay, tout le monde, fit Mance en frappant des mains. Aujourd'hui, petit exercice de base : on travaille sur les plis en lumière naturelle : je veux entre deux et cinq photos avec une lumière différente à la fin de l'heure. Puis, vous en sélectionnerez une et la semaine prochaine, vous la présenterez à la classe en expliquant pourquoi vous avez choisi celle-là. N'oubliez pas que vous n'avez pas que des plis à photographier : n'hésitez pas à profiter des plis spéciaux qui sont formés par les différentes parties du corps d'Ygritte.

Tout le monde se mit alors en place, comme si chaque membre faisait partie d'une machine bien huilée : quelques uns étaient assis, d'autres debout, certains étaient montés sur des chaises. Certains commençaient à ouvrir et à fermer les rideaux selon la lumière qu'ils voulaient créer... Jon se sentit désemparé un moment et prit quelques minutes pour observer son appareil. C'était un appareil numérique, comme ceux de tous les autres. Il connaissait ce modèle et avait déjà travaillé avec. Le modèle qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était Ygritte qui se tenait droite, au centre de la pièce, visiblement peu impressionnée d'être photographiée de partout.

Jon se tint à l'écart un moment encore, réfléchit, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha du groupe. Il trouva un endroit assez près de la jeune femme et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que... Euuuuhm... Je veux dire... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu peux mettre le drap sur ton poignet et ta main, doigts écartés ? Ça devrait faire de très beaux plis...Enfin, si tu veux, seulement, je veux dire...

Elle le regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Jon n'arrivait pas à lire dans ses yeux et trouvait ça très dérangeant...Elle était probablement en train de se moquer intérieurement de lui en ce moment-même. Il se demanda pourquoi elle prenait la peine de cacher le fait qu'elle le trouvait pathétique. Puis, elle tourna subitement la tête vers les autres photographes et leur dit :

- Attention, je bouge !

Ils grommelèrent à propos de la lumière et de leurs plis, mais elle ne les écouta pas et arrangea le drap comme il le lui avait demandé, découvrant ses chevilles aussi fines que ses poignets.

- Ça va, comme ça ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle se préoccupait vraiment de son avis.

Alors pour la première fois, Jon se demanda si Ygritte n'était pas plus qu'une jeune femme venue exposer son corps pour se marrer aux dépends des garçons libidineux du club. Elle était probablement plus : elle avait un certain port qui montrait son habitude et surtout, elle semblait à l'écoute et se souciait de sa position, non pas pour avoir l'air plus belle, plus désirable, mais pour leur servir de support à leur exercice...

Il s'efforça d'être très doux et de la toucher le moins possible pour la ré-arranger comme il le souhaitait avant de sourire un peu :

- Parfait, merci.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et Jon se cacha derrière son appareil.

Sansa sortit du lycée et salua Ros et Shae qui allaient faire la fête pour célébrer la nouvelle conquête de Shae et la débarrasser des idées noires. Elle repéra sans mal le van blanc des Stark et se dirigea dans sa direction quand soudain, une petite main vint lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers la jeune fille rêveuse qui était dans sa classe. Daenerys Targaryen avec ses cheveux platines et son uniforme impeccable, ses livres serrés contre elle :

- J'ai entendu que tu faisais un exposé sur _Lolita_, fit-elle et Sansa fut surprise par sa voix tellement plus assurée qu'elle n'aurait imaginé d'une fille aussi effacée.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je comptais travailler sur la vision de l'American Dream. M. Baelish m'a dit qu'il me donnerait des références la prochaine fois.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien que je travaille avec toi dessus ? Ça m'a l'air d'être un sujet intéressant.

- Ou, oui, bien sûr. Viens avec moi à la pause du prochain cours de littérature comme ça, il pourra nous donner des conseils à toutes les deux et après, on pourra aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

Daenerys sembla hésiter un peu puis, elle hocha la tête :

- D'accord. A la prochaine fois, alors.

- Au revoir, répondit poliment Sansa.

Puis, elle suivit la jeune fille se diriger au parc où les motos étaient garées. A côté du groupe d'Arya, il y avait un autre groupe de personnes bien plus menaçantes, en blousons en cuir, cheveux longs et bottes élimées. Voir la petite Daenerys dans ce groupe était plutôt intriguant et la voir monter derrière le plus grand et le plus musclé d'entre eux, ses petits bras autour de son torse avait de quoi déstabiliser. Mais après tout, elle avait du avoir l'air aussi tout à fait incongrue quand elle était montée sur la moto de Sandor... L'inconnu en question la regarda quand Daenerys lui dit quelque chose et Sansa ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux : ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme à qui elle avait envie d'avoir affaire. Pourquoi ignorait-elle Jorah ? Il avait pourtant l'air de quelqu'un de bien... Il fit vombrir sa moto et sortit du parking, suivi de sa troupe comme une procession païenne moderne.

Sansa suivit les cheveux clairs de Daenerys jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue. La jeune fille haussa les épaules mais se promit d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune fille en question. Elle hésita à envoyer un SMS à Ros qui saurait la renseigner si Daenerys avait eu le moindre regard intéressé envers une autre personne du lycée, puis, elle secoua la tête et rangea son téléphone, saluant son frère aînée et sa nouvelle petite amie.

Ce soir-là, à la table des Starks, Robb annonça officiellement à ses parents qu'il avait une petite amie.

Un jeune homme de son âge aurait attendu plusieurs mois, voire n'aurait rien dit du tout, mais la famille Stark était particulière. C'était une famille qui se soutenait et qui remarquait les changements dans la vie des autres. Robb n'aurait pas pu cacher son secret très longtemps :

- Papa, Maman... se lança Roob, j'ai... rencontré une fille. Elle s'appelle Talisa et elle est très jolie et très gentille. On sort ensemble depuis le match d'ouverture. C'est une affaire assez sérieuse.

Il y eut un moment de silence à la table. Jon et Arya se regardèrent, inquiets de la réaction de Catelyn. Celle-ci regarda Sansa comme si elle l'accusait de ne lui avoir rien dit ce matin mais Sansa était trop occupée par le duel de regards qu'elle échangeait avec Bran qui semblait décidé à sonder son âme. Rickon était le seul à continuer de manger sa viande, poussant ses légumes dans l'assiette de Bran qui ne protestait jamais.

- Bien... commença Ned, visiblement très gêné mais avide de réconforter son fils aîné. Si c'est une fille bien et que tu n'oublies pas que tu as une équipe et des cours à gérer en même temps...

- C'est une fille bien, assura Robb le plus sérieux du monde.

Catelyn ne semblait pas très convaincue. Robb essaya de la regarder dans les yeux : l'avis de sa mère était très important pour lui. Elle finit par soupirer et hausser les épaules :

- Je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas la rencontrer avant un certain moment...

- Je pense qu'on va éviter de la terrifier tout de suite, hein ? s'interposa Theon. Pour une fois que Robb a une copine, ça le ferait mal si on la faisait partir...

- J'aimerai bien la rencontrer, ceci dit, fit Ned. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais si les choses sont sérieuses, on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose avec elle un de ces jours...

- J'ai envie d'aller au parc ! fit soudainement Rickon qui avait terminé de manger et pouvait donc suivre la conversation.

- Pourquoi ne pas faire un pique-nique samedi ? proposa Jon. Ce sera moins austère qu'un repas familial ici...

- Oui, renchérit Theon, on pourrait prendre le van pour aller chercher Tal', vous prenez la voiture et on se rejoint au parc...

Tout le monde se regarda et hocha la tête, se mettant d'accord. Catelyn fut la dernière à hocher la tête :

- S'il fait beau et si vous avez fini vos devoirs, finit-elle par dire, acceptant la sortie de samedi.

- Merci Maman, lui fit Robb avec un sourire et Catelyn ne put s'empêcher de sourire également.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda Cersei en sortant du vestiaire où les dernières pom-poms girls finissaient de se changer après l'entraînement du soir.

Asha la regarda à travers ses mèches en bataille, son eye-liner prononcé et la fumée de la cigarette qu'elle n'avait en théorie pas le droit de fumer ici. Elle ne répondit rien et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de la chef des pom-pom girls. Elles restèrent un moment à se défier puis la jeune femme blonde finit par hausser un sourcil :

- Comme tu veux, pour une fois que tu la fermes, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Puis, elle ré-arrangea son sac de sport sur son épaule et sortit, traînant à sa suite quelques jeunes filles empressées de plaire à leur chef. Asha prit un moment pour regarder leurs postérieurs mais n'ne trouva aucun assez à son goût pour que ses mains s'y attardent.

Elle trouva l'objet de son attention dans les vestiaires. Elle était en train de discuter joyeusement avec deux autres jeunes filles qui se rhabillaient après une douche brûlante. Elle même était en train de sécher ses cheveux bruns avec une serviette.

Asha la regarda un long moment en silence, le temps qu'on prenne la peine de la remarquer, ce qui ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes. Les deux jeunes filles perdirent tout de suite leur sourire, mais pas Margaery. Elle ne baissa même pas les yeux, les plantant directement dans ceux d'Asha. La jeune femme finit sa cigarette et la laissa tomber au sol, l'écrasant sous son talon, toujours sans un mot. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, d'ailleurs, vu que les deux dernières pom-pom girls prirent leurs sacs et saluèrent Margaery avant de sortir à petits pas pressés, regardant Asha comme si elle était un monstre.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu en entendant la porte claquer derrière elles. La pom-pom girl se tenait devant elle, son uniforme oublié, vêtue d'un chemisier vert à rayures et d'une jupe qui moulait ses hanches et ses cuisses avant de s'arrêter modestement à ses genoux. Elle était étonnamment bien habillée pour une jeune fille qui allait juste rentrer chez elle. Ses cheveux, en revanche, étaient toujours lâchés, répandus en boucles désordonnées sur ses épaules. Son sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres, mais il était plus joueur, une version plus douce que celui qui se trouvait sur les lèvres d'Asha.

- Les pauvres, fit la jeune pom-pom girl, je crois que tu les as traumatisées...

- Et toi ? demanda Asha en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

- Tssk, répondit Margaery en secouant la tête, envoyant ses boucles valser sur sa peau. Il va falloir un peu plus.

- Oh... Aurions-nous un loup en costume d'agneau, ici ? proposa Asha en tirant sur la jupe comme si c'était un vulgaire morceau de chiffon alors qu'elle était sûre qu'elle valait probablement plus que tout ce qu'elle avait sur le dos.

- Disons juste, commença Margaery en s'approchant assez d'Asha pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour de son cou, que la rose a des épines...

- Tant mieux, grommela Asha en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de te traiter comme un agneau.

- Je serais terriblement déçue si tu le faisais, répondit Margaery en se pressant entièrement contre le corps musclé d'Asha.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire et saisit les cheveux encore trempés de la jeune fille pour l'attirer à elle et plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser féroce et langoureux à la fois. La nageuse sentit le désir monter rapidement en elle quand, après quelques secondes de soumission, la pom-pom girl répliqua et attaqua ses lèvres avec autant de férocité. Elle essaya de la manoeuvrer pour qu'elle tombe sur le banc où elle séchait ses cheveux avant qu'elle n'entre, mais Margaery brisa leur baiser et, très naturellement, Asha lâcha ses cheveux.

Margaery en profita pour ramasser son sac et s'en aller avec un sourire et une main sur l'épaule musclée de la nageuse :

- A demain Asha, fit-elle avec un sourire qu'un innocent aurait pu qualifier d'adorable mais Asha était sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de plus érotique et moqueur de sa vie. Même Littlefinger ne souriait pas comme ça.

La jeune fille n'attendit pas sa réponse et ferma la porte derrière elle, la laissant seule.

Asha ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire en sortant son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Elle secoua la tête, s'avouant défaite pour la soirée. Margy ne serait pas un coup facile se dit-elle en allumant sa cigarette :

- A demain, murmura-t-elle au vestiaire vide avant de sortir elle aussi.

- Nos enfants ont des relations amoureuses, annonça Catelyn à Ned en éteignant la lumière de leur salle de bain.

- Je sais, je sais... mais que veux-tu ? C'est l'âge... fit Ned en reposant son magazine sur la chasse sur la table de chevet.

- Ils sont encore si jeunes, se plaigna Catelyn en se glissant dans les draps à côté de son mari.

- Robb va bientôt avoir dix-huit ans... C'est normal à son âge...

- J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas finir avec le coeur brisé...

- Cat... Je sais que tu veux seulement le bien pour nos enfants, mais... on ne peut pas les protéger de tout. Ils doivent faire leurs propres expériences. Robb est fort, c'est un brave garçon, il surmontera un coeur brisé...

- Et j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas non plus protéger Theon de fumer autre chose que du tabac ?

- J'en parlerai avec lui, promit Ned, enlaçant sa femme qui vint se blottir contre lui. Ce n'est probablement qu'une phase : il a toujours eu du mal à s'intégrer en étant petit..

- Et j'ai l'impression que Sansa nous cache quelque chose, ajouta Catelyn.

- Peut-être, c'est une adolescente, elles ont toutes quelque chose à cacher à leurs parents à cet âge-là, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Ned.

- J'espère juste que ça n'a pas de rapport avec le motard qui l'a ramenée la dernière fois. Sansa est jeune et jolie, elle pourrait faire tellement mieux.

- Si ça se trouve, c'était juste un ami d'Arya qui lui a proposé de la ramener en même temps, essaya de la rassurer Ned en déposant un léger baiser dans les cheveux roux de sa femme, la serrant encore plus contre lui.

- Ah, quel art compliqué que d'avoir des enfants, soupira Cat. Mais quelle joie également.

Ned sourit et caressa tendrement le bras nu de sa femme en souriant dans le noir :

- Et à quels délicieux souvenirs ils sont associés, fit-il en riant, avant de l'embrasser passionnément, leur rappelant en effet, à quels délicieux souvenirs ils étaient associés.


	5. Outcast of your own pack

**Ouf, enfin ce chapitre cinq terminé ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais ! **

**Bref, ce chapitre est un peu plus sur le thème de la famille que sur l'amour, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a des pairings aussi ! Vu que la dernière fois, je n'ai pas fais de warnings, ce qui a du déplaire à certains d'entre vous, voici ce à quoi vous pouvez vous attendre dans ce chapitre : il y aura de nombreux nouveaux personnages, du Asha x Margaery, un pic-nique chez les Stark, des remontrances inter-familiales de la part d'Olenna Tyrell, enfin un développement sur Dany et Jorah et bien sûr, un changement dans la relation Sansa x Petyr. L'ensemble du chapitre reste lisible pour tout le monde ! **

**Si vous voulez écouter quelque chose en lisant ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée de pas mal de chansons, mais celle qui m'a marquée, c'est **_**I'm Your Man**_** de Leonard Cohen. (Oui, je suis gentille, j'évite de vous conseiller trop de métal...)**

**Sur ce, j'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ça me fait toujours vraiment plaisir ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Votre dévouée, **

**AO**

**Chapitre Quatre : Outcast of your own pack. **

Petyr ne savait pas vraiment s'il aimait la solitude ou la détestait.

Il marchait dans les rues de King's Landing, les mains dans les poches de son vieux jean ouvert au genou droit et regardait droit devant lui. Il n'y voyait qu'un spectacle apocalyptique sur les ruines duquel il se prélassait comme un puissant seigneur. L'aurore aux doigts de rose s'affalait peu à peu dans le ciel, comme une chute au ralenti d'un vieux film hollywoodien.

Quelques jeunes rentraient de boîte, à moitié saouls, fatigués, chassés du royaume de la nuit par le char d'Apollon. Leurs visages étaient flous aux yeux de Petyr. Il regardait leurs cheveux décoiffés, trempés de sueur, leurs vêtements abîmés, leurs pieds hésitants, leurs jambes tremblantes. L'euphorie de la nuit s'était transformée en désespoir profond. Bacchus venait de tirer sa révérence.

Tant mieux. Même s'il sentait Bacchus, Petyr avait une sorte de fascination pour Apollon. Il était attiré par lui, par sa puissance, par sa beauté, par son éclat, par son air grave, sa sagesse, sa beauté solennelle.

Souvent, Petyr se demandait si ses jeunes étudiantes n'étaient pas plus des Muses offertes en offrande à Bacchus que des nymphes, comme le prétendait Nabokov. En tous cas, il était sûr que Sansa Stark (et sa mère probablement) était une Muse. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de rayonner ainsi.

Il sortit des quartiers des boîtes, quittant les relents d'alcool et de désespoir juvénile. Il arrivait aux quartiers qui se réveillaient. C'était sa marche préférée. Il avait l'impression de marcher à la même vitesse que la création du monde. Des ténèbres à la lumière.

C'était drôle comment le petit jour était le domaine des vieilles personnes. Les vieux croulants qui savaient profiter du jour dès qu'il se levait. Profiter, mais trop tard. Leur beauté était passée et Apollon les regardait de haut. Petyr aussi, même s'il devait avouer que leurs petits pas lents et leur air calme était un baume rassurant après la bacchanale de la nuit. Il resserra un peu son blouson autour de lui pour se protéger du froid et continua son chemin jusqu'à son café habituel.

Son chaos était réglé. Il connaissait cette marche, il l'avait déjà faite plusieurs fois. Il n'avait pas de règles quant à la fréquence ou la cause, mais il prenait ce chemin dès qu'il avait besoin de penser... ou ne plus penser. Il allait désormais traverser la rue et se retrouver sur le grand boulevard qui descendait jusqu'au Donjon Ecarlate, mais il allait le remonter et s'enfoncer dans les petites rues tranquilles. Puis, il allait s'installer à la terrasse de son café favori au moment où le patron allumait les machines à café et il allait commander un expresso noir bien serré. Il allait observer les passants (et surtout les passantes) en le buvant doucement.

Puis, quand le soleil serait bien haut dans le ciel et que les clients bruyants le chasseraient de sa terrasse, il abandonnerait son poste et le doux arôme du café pour continuer à marcher dans les grandes allées aux alentours du parc où toutes les personnes aisées de King's Landing se retrouvaient pour se détendre et profiter du soleil avant l'hiver. Il regarderait les coureurs, les coureuses surtout, avec leurs écouteurs, leurs jogging de marque et leurs joues rouges. Il regarderait les marcheurs, comme lui, les marcheurs avec leurs chiens, avec leurs enfants, avec leur amant, les marcheurs tranquilles du jour. Il regarderait les petits groupes sur les pelouses aussi : les familles dans un semblant de bonheur masquant des rivalités et des disputes vieilles de toute une vie, les groupes d'amis jouant de la guitare ou s'adonnant à divers sports dans le but d'impressionner le sexe opposé.

Petyr ne voyait pas tellement le monde comme une apocalypse, un fourmillement dans le rien de l'univers. Pour Petyr, le monde était une gigantesque réserve naturelle où les êtres humains se comportaient comme des êtres supérieurs parce que certains d'entre eux s'étaient élevés. Il eut un léger sourire à cette comparaison, celle qui avait mis Sansa tellement mal à l'aise. Ah, sa chère Sansa... Il voyait en elle sa mère : si jolie en extérieur, une vraie petite guerrière en vrai... Peu étaient les jeunes étudiantes qui résistaient aussi longtemps. Ça faisait près d'un mois qu'il la voyait deux fois par semaine et il allait régulièrement la voir aux inter-classes mais elle avait une sorte de stratégie de repoussement-attraction. C'était une stratégie maladroite et encore un peu branlante, mais loin de le déstabiliser, il avait envie de se prendre à son jeu, ses petits mensonges l'excitaient au lieu de le déstabiliser. Il voulait être le test sur lequel Sansa allait faire ses griffes. Après tout, il n'était souvent que ça, au début : un homme avec de l'expérience et du charme, un professeur, en tous. Il était peut-être plus profondément professeur que la plupart de ses collègues qui avaient eu envie d'enseigner depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Il arriva à la terrasse du café et s'assit à sa place habituelle.

Sansa se réveilla aux aurores, comme d'habitude. Mais au lieu de se lever, de repousser les draps, de les remettre à la va vite pour descendre manger, elle resta un moment allongée, ses cheveux épars autour d'elle, ses bras autour de sa tête, les draps autour de sa taille. Dehors, le soleil se levait doucement et promettait une belle journée, comme l'avait annoncé la météo. Aujourd'hui, elle allait officiellement rencontrer la petite amie de son frère aîné.

La famille, un pique-nique, du soleil, une bonne ambiance, des rires, le parc, des sandwichs... Beaucoup de personnes y voyaient le bonheur parfait. Sansa se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec elle pour se sentir aussi insatisfaite dans sa jeune vie. Elle devrait être heureuse, elle avait tout pour l'être, ses parents s'en étaient assurés. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne l'était plus depuis que M. Baelish était entré dans sa vie, s'était assis sans invitation à côté d'elle au stade (dans sa vie) et avait tout bouleversé. Auparavant, son corps n'était qu'un instrument fait pour être joli, ne pas avoir mal etc etc... Maintenant, elle se sentait comme une boule de métal en fusion. Tous ses nerfs étaient enflammés et elle avait beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, la gêne était encore là, dans le bas de son estomac, dans ces régions qu'elle n'avait pas encore explorées par désintérêt total de la chose.

Elle étendit le bras pour chercher son téléphone sous son oreiller. Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'avait pas de nouveaux messages : elle avait le sommeil assez léger pour les remarquer tout de suite, mais elle avait besoin de relire ce message-là : «_Hey, ça te dirait de faire quelque chose samedi ?_» il venait d'un numéro inconnu qu'elle avait du demander à Ros pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Sandor.

Baelish avait vraiment créé un sacré désordre dans sa vie. Auparavant, elle aurait été révulsée par Sandor et n'aurait jamais accepté de l'embrasser. Mais il avait réveillé quelque chose en elle, lui avait montré un vide terriblement profond dans son estomac et dans sa poitrine. Et ce vide, même ses repas en famille ne pouvaient le remplir.

Elle essaya de lever sa main et de la poser sur son épaule avant de la glisser doucement sur son sein pour sentir sa chaleur, sa forme, sa texture au creux de sa paume. Elle se laissa assaillir par toutes ces sensations, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait son propre corps. Sansa soupira en fermant les yeux et quand ses doigts se refermèrent un peu plus sur sa peau, elle sentit son dos se courber vers une présence invisible au-dessus d'elle.

Elle pensa à M. Baelish.

Ce fut comme une douche froide. Comme quand l'héroïne d'un film d'horreur se regarde dans le miroir et voit son visage complètement changé parce qu'elle est possédée. Sansa sursauta et s'assit dans son lit, son coeur battant la chamade, ses bras refermés sur elle, comme si elle se protégeait d'elle-même. Elle se sentit soudainement très démunie, très seule.

Elle se rappelait de la fois où sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'elle saignerait tous les mois pendant ses règles. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre deux personnes, de ce qu'elle allait ressentir et que faire quand elle le ressentirait. Elle se sentait perdue et elle ne pouvait même pas vraiment demander de l'aide à quelqu'un : personne ne savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait voulu remonter le temps et parler à la jeune version de Ros pour comprendre comment elle était tombée dans les filets de M. Baelish.

Elle saisit à nouveau son téléphone, le regarda puis secoua la tête et le repoussa sous son oreiller avant de se lever, refaire les draps à la va vite, allumer son lecteur de CDs sur _Electra Heart_ de Marina and the Diamonds et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle frotta sa peau avec tant de rudesse qu'elle laissa une longue marque rouge de ses ongles sur sa cuisse.

Asha était assise sur son sac délavé, sale, déchiré et raccommodé de partout. Elle tirait sur son énième cigarette du jour et il était à peine huit heures du matin. Ses cheveux étaient dans sa figure, comme d'habitude, courts et noirs mais elle ne portait aucun maquillage. Tout pour être plus pratique pour nager. Nager, c'était ce qui la poussait à se lever aussi tôt après trois petites heures de sommeil.

Asha n'avait pas toujours aimé nager. Elle nageait au début parce qu'elle devait apprendre, truc de famille, tradition et tout... Elle était plus grosse quand elle était petite : ses membres fins et musculeux étaient une affaire plutôt récente, comme les jeune filles qui lui ouvraient leurs jambes après deux ou trois verres à peine. Elle avait eu du mal às'y mettre, à apprécier. Elle se sentait jugée à chaque fois qu'elle était en maillot et elle avait toujours détesté cette sensation.

Alors, elle avait vu la natation comme un challenge. Et les Greyjoys savent honorer un challenge. Plus que nager, peut-être, combattre est dans les veines d'Asha. Nager répond à une certaine logique qu'on ne peut pas expliquer : il faut une mécanique, certes, mais Asha ne s'était pas beaucoup intéressée à la mécanique. Elle apprenait les mouvements, mal des fois, et c'était tout. Parce qu'Asha avait comprit la logique. Elle avait comprit la grâce de certains mouvements, le bon contact qu'il fallait avoir avec l'eau, la résistance exacte qu'elle opposait au corps et l'aide qu'elle lui apportait des fois.

Certaines personnes étaient des fous du pilotage et pouvaient faire n'importe quoi pour un show aérien. Asha était capable de faire n'importe quoi dans l'eau. En plus de ses entraînements de natation au lycée, elle s'entraînait à la piscine municipale tous les matins du week-end, faisait de l'apnée le samedi après-midi et de la plongée pendant les vacances. Elle n'avait pas peur des accidents, elle avait juste peur de ne pas arriver à la hauteur de ses espérances. Décevoir les autres, ça, elle savait faire, elle savait vivre avec, se décevoir soi-même, c'était autre chose.

Elle finit sa cigarette et la jeta en face d'elle sans trop regarder (ses cheveux décoiffés dans ses yeux ne l'aidaient pas vraiment non plus) Elle ne comprit qu'en entendant les protestations qu'elle venait de lancer un mégot brûlant sur le pied de quelqu'un.

Le pied en question ne portait qu'une fine sandale délicatement ouvragée aux allures exotiques. Asha sut directement qu'elle avait embêté les mauvaises personnes. Elle releva la tête pour découvrir les trois Viper. Evidemment qu'elles seraient là... Elles faisaient partie de l'équipe de natation synchro de l'autre lycée, au sud de King's Landing. Asha avait perdu une ou deux fois contre elles. Elles étaient toutes très belles et si synchronisées qu'on ne se demandaient pas si elles étaient un même cerveau dirigeant les trois corps. Pourtant chacune avait sa personnalité et son style de mouvement. Bref, le trio parfait. Et elle venait juste de brûler le pied de l'une d'elles.

Et Asha se connaissait : elle n'allait pas s'excuser...

- On a bien tout ? demanda Cat', regardant une dernière fois dans le coffre de la voiture.

- Le picque-nique, les couverts en plastique, les couvertures, les chiens, les enfants, récapitula Ned avant de se lancer dans le traditionnel comptage des enfants qui s'agitaient sur le parking. Parfait, on a tout le monde ! Robb, tu es sûr que Talisa nous retrouve là-bas ? On peut encore passer la chercher.

- Oui, je suis sûr, papa, elle a insisté, répéta Robb avant de soulever Rickon pour l'installer sur un siège à l'arrière où Sansa s'occupa de l'attacher.

- Bon, alors allons-y. Theon, tu ne prends pas le volant, monte avec ta soeur à l'arrière. Cat, c'est bon, je suis sûr qu'on a tout !

Il guida sa femme jusqu'au siège passager où elle grimpa nerveusement avant de monter lui-même derrière le volant. Il tourna la clé et la cassette à l'intérieur diffusa dans toute la voiture une musique country qui fit grincer des dents tous les enfants Starks.

- Papa, s'il te plait... se plaignit Arya.

- Courage, fit Jon, le parc n'est pas très loin !

- S'il vous plait, essayez de ne pas faire peur à Talisa trop vite, les pria Robb pour la énième fois.

Il était plutôt nerveux et à bon droit. Il n'avait jamais présenté de fille aussi vite à ses parents et Talisa n'était pas qu'une fille. Elle était spéciale. Il tira un peu sur son t-shirt pour lisser d'invisible plis et se prit à regretter de ne pas avoir mis de chemise.

Jon sembla remarquer son trouble et lui prit la main, la serrant dans la sienne pour le réconforter. Il la lâcha malheureusement très vite pour que Theon ne puisse pas voir leurs marques de réconfort secret.

Quand Ned s'était marié à Cat et que Theon était arrivé, Jon et Robb avaient eu le réflexe immédiat de se rapprocher. Ils dormaient dans le même lit, allaient à l'école ensemble et passaient de longues heures à discuter dans la nuit ou à jouer aux mêmes jeux vidéos. Theon s'était très vite senti exclu et avait riposté en se moquant de cette amitié quasi-fusionnelle. Des années après, Robb avait eu quelques petites amies et ils ne partageaient plus le même lit (juste la même chambre) mais des traces de leur intimité juvénile restaient. Jon vivait pour ces moments-là.

Il lâcha tout de même la main de Robb.

- Si tu te sens trop mal à l'aise en t-shirt, fit-il en se moquant gentiment, tu n'auras qu'à l'enlever en faisant comme s'il faisait trop chaud...

Theon prit le relais en imitant Robb en train d'enlever son t-shirt avec plusieurs remarques obscènes. Sansa dut cacher les yeux de Rickon en protestant contre son demi-frère et Bran se contenta de soupirer et de regarder le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre. Arya, quant à elle, était en envoi de SMS intensif et Cat qui la gardait à l'oeil dans le rétroviseur, n'osa pas lui demander directement de qui il s'agissait mais elle se promit de faire sa petite enquête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, bro, fit Garlan, ce n'est qu'un déjeuner de famille, comme tous les mois. Personne ne te remarquera et on sera tous assis autour de toi pour te protéger.

Willas soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Assis au volant de la voiture, il conduisait prudemment jusqu'à la banlieue de King's Landing où sa grand-mère s'était récemment installée pour critiquer sa famille et chouchouter Margaery. Willas était un jeune homme doux, calme, polissé et rêveur. La dernière chose qu'il appréciait étaient les repas de famille bruyants où tout le monde se juge selon les vêtements que vous portez, la carrière que vous menez et les rêves que vous avez. Willas appréciait grandement les jardins qu'Olenna avait fait installer autour de sa nouvelle maison, mais High Garden lui manquait terriblement : les jardins là-bas étaient assez grands pour montrer qu'on est là sans avoir à l'afficher trop clairement.

Les déjeuners de famille étaient plus le genre de Garlan et de Margaery. Ils étaient très appréciés dans la famille pour leur beauté et leur talent avec les enfants. Willas supposait que leur lire des histoires n'était pas considéré comme un talent.

Il devenait aigre, se reprit-il en freinant à un feu rouge.

- En plus, Oncle Igon sera trop occupé à faire des blagues sur les gays devant moi pour savoir combien de temps je vais tenir avant de craquer et de faire mon coming-out devant toute la famille pour s'occuper de notre génie de frère, ajouta Loras en remontant la vitre de Garlan pour que ses cheveux (et ceux de Margaery) restent intacts.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de secouer la tête. Elle regarda la rue vide à travers la fenêtre. Personne ne sortait à cette heure aussi matinale de la journée. Les enfants de la famille Tyrell seraient bien restés au lit eux-même (ils avaient tous des lunettes de soleil à cause de la beuverie d'hier soir et Willas conduisait parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir dépassé le stade des quatre bières pendant la soirée) mais le nouveau manoir de la famille était très très loin et ils devaient arriver à midi, dernier délai.

Ils étaient les seuls devant le feu rouge le plus long de King's Landing : celui de la piscine municipale. La jeune femme tourna la tête dans la direction du bâtiment pile au moment où les premiers bruits de la bagarre se firent entendre.

Tous les Tyrells tournèrent la tête vers la piscine :

- Ouch, on dirait que les Viper ont trouvé leur prochaine victime, constata Willas.

- Punition pour s'être levé aussi tôt, j'imagine... rit Garlan.

Margaery ne prêta pas attention aux commentaires de ses frères. Elle était en train d'observer la bagarre et il lui semblait qu'elle avait déjà vu les vêtements de la personne qui osait tenir tête aux trois nageuses. La jeune Tyrell fronça les sourcils et, quand elle vit les fameuses Docs Marteens et le jean dans un état lamentable, elle sut qu'elle était en train de regarder Asha Greyjoy se faire tabasser. Elle se défendait plutôt bien : elle était plutôt street style, plus sur l'offensive que sur la défensive, position dangereuse quand on est face à un adversaire plus fort que soi, ce que les trois Vipers étaient sans conteste.

Sans réfléchir, Margaery ouvrit la portière et se précipita à la rescousse de la jeune femme. Elle portait un chignon impeccable avec quelques boucles qui tombaient dans son cou dans un faux négligé, une jupe qui couvrait à peine ses genoux et un petit chemisier orné de motifs floraux. Avec ses talons, elle était nullement dans la meilleure tenue pour faire face aux redoutables adversaires qu'étaient les Viper, mais Margaery n'était pas le genre de femme à avoir peur de quelque chose.

Elle se précipita dans la bataille, saisissant les épaules d'une jeune femme et la repoussant du mieux qu'elle put. Les deux autres Viper eurent un moment de trouble quant à cette aide inattendue et elles lâchèrent Asha qui dut prendre un petit moment pour tenir correctement sur ses deux jambes. Elle saignait à l'arcade et à la lèvre et il n'y aurait aucun doute qu'elle aurait un oeil au beurre noir le lendemain. Elle souriait toujours, comme si elle se moquait de ses agresseurs. Margaery commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle était autant détestée au lycée. Personnellement, la jeune Tyrell trouvait ça admirable et ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres soudainement sèches.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? protesta Nymeria, se relevant.

Avant que la bagarre ne reprenne, Obara se mit entre Margaery et Nymeria, tendant les bras pour les séparer. De son côté, Asha réussit à se dégager de la mêlée mais ne s'enfuit pas. Elle regardait Margaery avec ses talons aiguilles et son maquillage parfait, lançant des regards noirs à ses adversaires comme si elle était prête à en découdre... Pour elle...

Balon, le père d'Asha, n'avait jamais été très protecteur : il avait toujours pensé que sa fille unique (survivante, plutôt : tous ses frères avaient quitté le domaine familial, soit pour s'installer ailleurs, soit pour finir en prison) devait apprendre à se défendre toute seule. Sa propre mère lui avait donné un unique conseil qui avait toujours dirigé sa vie : Ose. Asha ne se plaignait pas de son éducation : elle était même très fière de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue, mais elle devait avouer que voir la magnifique Margaery Tyrell dans sa jolie jupe de jeune fille de bonne famille prendre sa défense dans une bagarre de rue était... réconfortant.

Nymeria allait se jeter sur Margaery, profitant d'un instant de distraction d'Obara qui tournait la tête vers Asha, comme pour la surveiller, quand le gang Tyrell arriva à la rescousse : Loras et Garlan étaient sortis de la voiture et s'approchaient du groupe de jeunes filles.

Ils avaient l'air classes et polissés dans leurs costards, fleur à la boutonnière, mais il fallait être stupide pour les sous-estimer : les Tyrells savaient se faire respecter sur tous les domaines. Ils se postèrent de chaque côté de Margaery, Loras à sa droite, lançant à Nymeria un regard qui la mettait au défi de s'attaquer à sa soeur.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir, mesdemoiselles, fit Garlan d'un ton calme mais ferme.

- Probablement, répondit Obara qui semblait soulagée de voir une échappatoire pacifique se présenter. Venez les filles, ne perdons pas notre temps ici.

- On se retrouvera, lança Nymeria à Margaery.

Loras se posta un peu plus devant sa soeur, toujours aussi imperturbable. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et s'en alla après ses deux autres soeurs, bousculant Asha au passage. La jeune Greyjoy ne dit rien et finit par essuyer le sang qui commençait à maculer son menton.

Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà, Margaery avec son parfum sophistiqué de roses et d'épices inconnues, se jetait dans ses bras, prenant son visage dans ses mains aux ongles parfaits, écrasant ses lèvres douloureuses avec les siennes, étalant son rouge à lèvres discret sur celles tachées de sang d'Asha. Le baiser était passionné, presque désespéré. La nageuse mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de répondre au baiser. Elle voulait poser ses mains sur ses hanches ou dans ses cheveux pour la tenir contre elle, mais étrangement, elle avait peur de la décoiffer ou de salir ses vêtements. Elle finit par prendre ses mains si blanches et si douces pour l'écarter quand elles eurent besoin d'air.

Le coup de klaxon de Willas qui s'impatientait dans la voiture les ramena à la réalité. Margaery riva ses yeux dans ceux d'Asha et sourit, riant un peu :

- Désolée, j'ai un déjeuner de famille au manoir Tyrell. A plus tard.

- Ouais, à plus, fut tout ce qu'Asha put répondre, passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

Elles se regardèrent encore un moment, puis Garlan posa sa main sur l'épaule de Margaery et elle brisa le contact avec un dernier sourire avant de remonter dans la voiture de son habituel pas léger et élégant. Loras jeta un dernier regard à la fille Greyjoy et monta à son tour dans la voiture, claquant la portière derrière lui. Le feu passa au vert et la voiture disparut au coin de la rue.

Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Garlan pour arrêter de rire et dix minutes à Margaery pour refaire son maquillage.

Robb descendit de la voiture en premier et aida tout le monde à descendre. Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui et presque tous les habitants de King's Landing s'étaient retrouvés au parc pour des jeux et des repas en famille. Il reconnu certains membres de l'équipe de football américain qu'il salua discrètement avant de s'éloigner un peu pour appeler Talisa :

- Allô, Tal' ? fit-il quand elle décrocha.

- Robb ? C'est à toi la tribu qui vient de descendre du van ?

- Ouip, c'est la meute Stark. Alors ?

- Ils sont nombreux...

- Au moins tu n'auras jamais à rester seule face à face avec quelqu'un... Tout va bien se passer, je te le promet.

- D'accord... Bon, j'arrive, fais comme si je n'étais pas en train de guetter derrière la rangée d'arbres.

- Promis, chérie. Merci.

- A tout de suite...

Quelques instants plus tard, une très belle jeune femme, grande, mince, à la peau tannée par un soleil lointain, vêtue d'une légère (mais décente) robe d'été se dirigeait vers les nappes de pic-nique étendues sur la pelouse.

Cat et Sansa étaient en train de sortir les couverts en plastique tandis qu'Arya ronchonnait en coinçant les nappes sous des pierres pour qu'elles ne s'envolent pas. Rickon était déjà en train de courir partout avec Shaggydog sous la surveillance de Jon et de Bran. Theon s'était un peu éloigné pour fumer sa énième cigarette du jour et Ned allumait le barbecue. Toute cette harmonie intimida Talisa : tout semblait être comme une machine bien huilée et elle était le grain de sable qui allait gripper l'engrenage. Elle se tordit les mains, prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers sa planche de secours : Robb Stark.

Celui-ci l'accueillit avec son habituel grand sourire charmeur et un léger baiser. Puis, il glissa son bras autour de ses épaules et il sembla soudainement à Talisa que tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes désormais. Elle se dépêcha de retirer ses lunettes de soleil pour paraître polie et se para d'un petit sourire.

Theon fut le premier à venir à leur rencontre : il avait déjà vu Talisa et comme Jon, il la connaissait : les présentations n'étaient pas nécessaires. Mais Theon n'était pas du genre à vouloir rester discret :

- All hail the Wolf Queen ! s'exclama-t-il, levant les bras au ciel en parodiant Shakespeare.

- Theon, répondit Robb en lui jetant un regard noir qu'il n'arriva pas à tenir très longtemps.

- Jon ! appela Robb, Talisa est arrivée.

- On pourrait aussi prendre un haut parleur et faire une annonce publique, marmonna Talisa.

Jon vint tout de suite à leur rencontre et serra la main de la jeune fille. Bran et Rickon ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, curieux d'admirer la nouvelle venue. Ils semblèrent tous les deux un peu méfiants au début et, quand Shaggydog vint s'asseoir aux pieds de Talisa pour recevoir ses caresses, Rickon ne tarda pas à le suivre et à serrer la main de la jeune femme. Bran finit par faire de même, marmonnant un «Bonjour» avant d'aller se réfugier aux côtés de Catelyn.

- Il est timide, dit Robb pour rassurer sa petite amie.

- Il a l'air si grave pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

- Il est spécial, en effet, fit Robb en souriant.

La mère de la tribu Stark ne tarda pas à relever la tête vers le petit groupe quand elle vit son fils chercher sa présence réconfortante. Elle croisa alors le regard de Talisa. Ses yeux bleus glacèrent tellement la jeune femme que celle-ci regretta immédiatement d'être venue. Etait-il encore temps de partir en courant ? Pas avec le bras de Robb autour de ses épaules. Elle essaya d'en tirer de la force au lieu de s'y sentir emprisonnée.

- Courage, fit Theon en tapotant son épaule nue, Mam' est la plus dure, après tout ira bien.

Catelyn Stark se leva et Talisa admira tout de suite son goût : pantacourt d'un bleu clair qui virait vers le vert aux couleurs de la mer et une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et une petite chaîne argentée à laquelle pendaient sept poissons argentés également. C'était une femme sèche et autoritaire, probablement, mais aussi juste et protectrice. Jamais elle ne permettrait que le moindre mal arrive à ses enfants. Si un jour elle rompait avec Robb, elle saurait se méfier de Catelyn Stark. Pour l'instant, Talisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

La mère de la meute Stark s'approcha de la jeune femme avec un léger sourire et une once de tristesse passa dans ses yeux quand elle regarda son fils. Puis, elle revint à Talisa, l'analysant posément. Au bout d'une longue minute de silence, Catelyn tendit la main à Talisa. Celle-ci la prit immédiatement, heureuse d'avoir été acceptée par la louve alpha. Cette comparaison la fit sourire intérieurement, mais il n'y en avait pas de plus vraie.

Ned ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour, un tablier autour de son cou où était inscrit : «Best Cook» Le 'Cook' était rayé et au-dessous, on avait peint d'une main maladroite 'Dad'. Une touche de la famille Stark, sans aucun doute. Eddard Stark semblait plus sympathique, plus ouvert et moins froid que sa femme. Il avait des yeux gris et un grand sourire. Il lui tendit immédiatement la main qui ne tenait pas les pinces du barbecue et Talisa la serra de bon coeur, essayant de ne pas grimacer quand ses doigts se retrouvèrent accidentellement broyés dans la poigne de fer du père Stark.

- Bonjour, euhm...

- Talisa, se présenta-t-elle.

- Bonjour Talisa, reprit Ned. Je vois que tu as rencontré quasiment tout le monde. Bien.. Bien... J'espère que tu as faim parce que j'en ai encore fait pour un régiment !

- Papa, rappela Robb, Talisa est végétarienne.

- Oh, désolé, désolé... Euhm... On a prit beaucoup de légumes aussi et Cat' a fait de la salade...

- T'inquiète pas, Papa, reprit Robb, tout va bien.

- En revanche, Ned, va surveiller les steacks, rappela Cat'.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, chérie, fit Ned en déposant un léger baiser dans les cheveux roux de sa femme avant de repartir au barbecue.

Talisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit les yeux bleus de Catelyn s'attendrir avant de redevenir froids. Elle espérait un jour être la Catelyn de Robb Stark. Leur amour semblait si parfait...

-Arya, Sansa, appela Catelyn, venez dire bonjour.

- Oui Mamaaaaaaan, firent les deux filles de la meute.

La première à venir fut Arya qui serra la main de Talisa et lui demanda tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le club de sauvetage du lycée et s'il était trop tard pour s'y inscrire. Talisa, la vice-présidente du club, répondit à toutes ses questions et lui souhaita bientôt la bienvenue dans le club.

- Je t'aime bien, déclara Arya avec un sourire sincère avant de recevoir un nouveau SMS et de la saluer distraitement, suivie par son chien, Nymeria.

Robb lui sourit et la serra contre lui : il était fier d'elle. Talisa lui rendit son sourire et ils allaient s'embrasser quand Sansa se présenta à eux.

Talisa eut à peu près la même impression face à elle que face à Catelyn Stark. Sansa était une jeune fille plutôt impressionnante : Talisa avait entendu parler d'elle au lycée. Sansa était classée dans les plus belles filles du lycée mais elle n'était dans aucun des clubs pour l'instant. Le club de mode mourrait de la compter dans ses rangs mais personne ne l'avait encore abordée à ce sujet. Elle n'avait pas encore de petit ami même si on l'avait vue embrasser Sandor Clegane après le match d'ouverture pour une raison inconnue : Sandor était bien l'inverse de ce qu'on attendait d'elle... Sansa était plutôt grande pour son âge et, sans talons, elles faisaient la même taille. Elle était vêtue avec autant de classe que sa mère : elle portait un short en jean qui laissait ses longues jambes parfaites à la vue de tous et un débardeur lâche blanc avec des oiseaux mêlés à des motifs floraux comme s'il venait d'une tapisserie de château. On pouvait voir les bretelles blanches également de son soutien-gorge. Elle serra la main de Talisa avec un petit sourire, mais la jeune fille semblait très pré-occupée par autre chose et retourna bientôt auprès de Catelyn pour servir la salade dans toutes les assiettes.

- Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi, lui murmura Robb à l'oreille, la sortant de sa contemplation des longs cheveux roux de Sansa, tenus en une longue tresse lâche d'où sortaient quelques mèches.

- La viande est prête ! déclara Ned et tout le monde alla s'asseoir.

Petyr était au moment le plus important de sa promenade saturnale : le grand parc où les familles venaient pic-niquer quand il faisait beau. Aujourd'hui était une journée radieuse. Petyr avait prit son café et avait enlevé sa veste, laissant la douce brise s'engouffrer dans sa chemise blanche. Au bord du parc, plusieurs joggeurs le dépassèrent et il rencontra plusieurs personnes promener leur chien. Sur la pelouse, plusieurs familles faisaient déjà un bruit épouvantable. Il reconnut plusieurs de ses étudiants jouer au frisbee, torses-nu pour impressionner les groupes de filles qui échangeaient des ragots devant leurs salades light.

Petyr se sentait étranger à cette foule comme s'il était un extra-terrestre. Il avait la même sensation quand il assistait aux matches. Il avait envie que Sansa se sente aussi aliénée que lui. Il avait envie d'un compagnon dans son immense solitude. Elle était tellement le genre de fille qui pouvait se sentir à l'aise dans ce genre de lieux.

Il se demanda si c'était ce pourquoi Catelyn l'avait quitté : il ne pouvait pas aimer sans détruire la personne qu'il aimait.

Il préféra ne pas répondre à cette question et poursuivit son chemin. Il regarda le ciel, fut éblouit, écouta les feuilles qui bruissaient et ferma même un instant les yeux. Il avait envie de prendre Sansa par la main et de passer une porte où ils se retrouveraient tous les deux dans le jardin d'Eden. Il n'était pas croyant (sottise, il ne croyait que dans le chaos) mais il comprenait cette image du paradis : un jardin et deux personnes dans un monde vide de semblables. Juste eux deux.

Il délirait encore. Il était enfermé dans les mêmes pensées, les mêmes promenades, les mêmes personnes, les mêmes secrets, les mêmes histoires. Il était incapable de sortir de ce cercle vicieux de son esprit sans se poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre : que faire avec Sansa ?

Petyr marcha encore un peu avant d'entendre des échos de voix familiers. Il tourna tout de suite la tête vers le pic-nique le plus proche.

Il vit la famille Stark, réunie, joyeuse en ce samedi midi ensoleillé.

Ce bonheur aurait pu être le sien. Il aurait pu être là, assis à la place d'Eddard Stark, en face de Catelyn, manger avec leurs enfants en cette journée ensoleillée. Il aurait _du_ être là. Si seulement Cat ne lui avait pas tourné le dos... Elle lui avait tout enlevé ce jour-là. Malgré le contrôle qu'il avait toujours sur ses amantes, sur ses élèves, sur ses collègues, Petyr se sentait toujours impuissant : rien ne les empêchait vraiment de tourner le dos et de partir...

Il s'arrêta dans sa marche et s'adossa à un arbre pour observer la petite famille. Il reconnut Robb et sa petite amie presque assise sur ses genoux, Theon qui avait éteint sa cigarette pour une fois, Jon qui essayait de faire participer tout le monde à la conversation principale, Bran dans son habituel silence rêveur et Arya qui l'embêtait sur la façon dont il coupait sa viande en petits carrés égaux. Ned était en train d'essayer de faire parler Talisa en faisant des blagues qui la mettaient plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose mais elle souriait souvent ce qui devait être un bon signe pour le père de famille. A ses côtés, Cat était en train de sermonner Rickon qui ne voyait toujours pas l'utilité des couverts.

Il regarda Cat. Elle était encore belle. Elle était une mère parfaite. Elle était heureuse. Elle devait se féliciter intérieurement de l'avoir quitter. Il secoua la tête et s'apprêta à repartir quand un cri aigu attira son attention : Arya avait eu la bonne idée de catapulter un morceau de viande saignant sur les vêtements de sa soeur pour faire rire Bran. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur la jeune fille qui se levait en protestant énergiquement contre sa soeur sous les rires de toute la table.

Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard. Pas quand elle jeta un rapide regard circulaire à tous ces visages moqueurs, comme si elle cherchait de l'aide qu'elle ne trouverait pas. Sansa finit par se lever, quitter la table et aller à un robinet un peu plus loin où elle pourrait laver la tâche de sang avant que son débardeur soit irrémédiablement taché. Ainsi, elle était plus proche de lui que de la table.

Comme il l'avait deviné, elle avait des jambes magnifiques, longues, blanches, fines. Il adorait ses chevilles si délicates qu'on voyait les veines bleues sur l'océan de lait qu'était sa peau. Elles étaient tellement mieux sans collant. Il admira aussi ses épaules rondes, parfaites, lascives comme celles de ces Dianes nues que les peintres représentent en train de se baigner, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elles sont espionnées par un chasseur. Quand elle se pencha, sa tresse tomba sur son épaule dans un grand mouvement et Petyr aurait tout donné pour aller défaire ses cheveux et les respirer longuement.

En admirant son profil, ses yeux bleus concentrés sur la tâche qu'elle était en train de faire partir, Petyr en vint à l'étrange conclusion que Sansa était plus belle que sa mère l'était à cet âge. Catelyn avait quelque chose de rigide, un sens de l'honneur, un calme d'esprit que Sansa n'avait pas. Catelyn était sûre d'elle : elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait où elle allait et elle était entourée d'amis et d'ennemis sûrs. Sansa était plus... une sorte d'Alice qui était tombée au fond du terrier dans un monde inconnu et qui aspirait à retrouver le monde de là-haut bien qu'elle n'en ait plus de souvenirs.

Petyr doutait que Sansa se sente malheureuse en famille : elle devait juste se sentir différente, comme si elle n'y appartenait pas véritablement comme les autres appartenaient à la meute. Petyr connaissait ce sentiment, il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Sansa releva les yeux et les posa directement sur lui comme si elle avait toujours su qu'il était là. Petyr s'immobilisa tellement que même ses pensées se turent un instant. Ils se regardèrent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, Sansa au soleil avec le bas de son débardeur trempé et Petyr, dans l'ombre, sa veste sur l'épaule. Ils ne dirent rien mais Petyr était sûr qu'ils avaient ressenti la même chose : le désir de l'autre, d'aller vers l'autre, de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de tout faire pour ne faire qu'un avec l'autre par tous les moyens possibles. Sansa se passa inconsciemment la langue sur ses lèvres et Petyr se sentit alors immédiatement à sa place, pile à sa place, comme jamais il ne s'était senti. Inconsciemment, Sansa Stark avait envie de l'embrasser. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour aujourd'hui.

Il sourit et s'en alla, coupant court sa promenade, rentrant chez lui avec un léger sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Daenerys regarda le hamburger posé devant elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un alien. Elle releva les yeux vers son frère à l'autre bout de la table : il était en train d'ignorer son propre burger pour se faire nourrir de frites par une fille si dévêtue qu'on aurait cru qu'elle avait oublié de s'habiller ce matin, ce que Dany doutait.

Elle redirigea ses regards vers Drogo en face d'elle, entouré de ses amis motards : ils parlaient et faisaient des blagues et riaient de façon très bruyante. Ils avaient chacune une family box composée de cinq burgers devant eux et mangeaient avec entrain. Dany se sentait malade rien qu'à les regarder. Elle eut une légère moue et regarda autour d'elle.

Ils s'étaient levés tôt ce matin, réveillés par les coups de klaxons et les appels barbares de Drogo et de sa bande. Puis, ils avaient roulé quelques kilomètres sur une auto-route déserte, s'éloignant à une vitesse prodigieuse de la ville avant de s'arrêter sous un soleil brûlant dans un fast-food quasiment désert pour déjeuner. Dany avait à peine eut le temps de prendre une douche, enfiler un jean, des Docs Marteens bleues et un t-shirt blanc qui laissait voir une épaules ronde et la brettelle de son soutien-gorge blanc également. Ses cheveux, en revanche, avaient une coiffure plus élaborée : elle savait que Drogo aimait observer ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Celui-ci sembla avoir remarqué son silence prolongé et son burger entier devant elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne baissa pas les siens. Au début, elle le faisait tout le temps, mais elle avait fini par apprendre. Elle n'était pas encore très assurée devant lui, mais elle ne tremblait plus dès qu'on prononçait son nom. C'était un début. Il fit un signe de tête vers son burger, l'encourageant à manger. Tous les amis de Drogo se turent soudainement, l'observant aussi. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle saisit le burger du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas se mettre de sauce grasse plein les doigts et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Elle pensa à son enfance : les plats raffinés, les terrasses à l'ombre et les vêtements en soie délicate. Elle mordit dans le burger et avala une bouchée. Drogo sourit et reprit sa conversation.

Daenerys avait grandi comme une princesse dans un grand manoir avec un grand jardin et tous les jouets qu'elle voulait quand elle voulait. Son père était un puissant seigneur de la pègre de King's Landing avec son accent plus prononcé que le sien, sa femme aux courbes généreuses et ses réunions secrètes à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit. Aerys avait parié dangereusement et Aerys avait perdu. Un mauvais marché et des hommes étaient arrivés dans la nuit pour reprendre tout ce qui lui appartenait. Daenerys avait vite oublié les serviteurs quand son grand-frère avait du demande de l'aide des anciens amis de son père qui s'étaient vite révélés être des amis de l'argent et de la chance.

Heureusement, Viserys avait fini par frapper à la bonne porte et Illyrio les avait accueillis après deux semaines de porte à porte et de nuits glaciales dans les rues de King's Landing. Dany se demanda si elle aurait accepté l'aide d'Illyrio si elle avait su qu'elle aurait à se lier d'amitié à la bande de motards qui jouaient la milice du quartier de banlieue où la mafia venue de l'Orient s'était installée. Probablement, pensa-t-elle en prenant une autre bouchée de son burger. De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Elle vint à bout de son burger et Drogo essaya même un sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire et baissa à nouveau la tête, essuyant ses doigts avec insistance sur les serviettes en papiers qu'elle avait abondemment collectées à l'intérieur.

Daenerys fut distraite par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle moto dans le parking déjà presque entièrement monopolisé par les Harley Davidson de la bande de Drogo (ils s'appelaient les Dothrakis pour une raison qui échappait complètement à Dany) C'était Jorah.

Jorah était un de ces enfants perdus, de ces ados rebelles qui avaient quitté père et mère pour des raisons qu'ils ne disaient jamais qu'Illyrio finissait par recueillir. Il traînait souvent avec les Dothrakis et s'entendait bien avec eux en général. Il avait un Harley aussi et une guitare acoustique. Dany aimait bien l'écouter jouer le soir dans le jardin ou quand ils étaient en camping même si elle ne connaissait jamais les chansons qu'il jouait. Quelques fois il chantait aussi et Dany adorait sa voix profonde et grave et son air d'artiste tourmenté. Mais quand il essayait d'attirer son attention ou même d'agir comme s'il la connaissait en public, Dany avait toujours un mouvement de recul : elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on sache qu'elle était dans de tels milieux. Pas qu'elle ait honte puisque ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais parce que si un prof venait à savoir qu'elle fréquentait Drogo qui devait être dans la vingtaine alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans, elle pouvait s'attendre à une visite des services sociaux chez Illyrio et beaucoup de choses qui s'y passaient n'était pas très réglementaires.

Jorah fut accueilli par plusieurs cris barbares de la part des Dothrakis, donna quelques tapes dans le dos et serra des mains. Puis, il s'assit à côté de Dany en lui souriant :

- Alors, Dany, fit-il, bien mangé ?

- Oui, oui, ça va, répondit-elle doucement, presque dans un murmure.

- J'ai entendu que tu faisais un exposé avec Sansa Stark en littérature.

- Oui. Tu as lu le livre ?

- Quoi ? _Lolita_ ? Oui, je l'ai presque terminé. Ça m'a fait penser à plusieurs chansons.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean déchiré et y farfouilla quelques instants avant de sortir deux feuilles agrafées et entièrement froissées. Il les posa devant Dany en essayant plus ou moins de les aplatir. En face d'eux, Drogo s'était tu et regardait les deux en fronçant les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que tu donnes à Dany ? lui demanda le chef des Dothrakis.

- Juste une partition, répondit Jorah prudemment.

- _Woman King _de Iron & Wine, lut Daenerys, pensive.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drogo.

- Juste une chanson que je sais jouer à la guitare. Je sais que Dany chante bien. Ce serait super si tu pouvais la chanter ce soir.

- Je... commença Daenerys, embarrassée. Je ne sais pas où...

- Tu peux nous suivre Mormont, autorisa Drogo. Dany chantera ce soir.

Puis, il se leva. C'était le signal. Aussitôt, tous les Dothrakis se levèrent aussi toutes affaires cessantes et rejoignirent leurs motos sur le parking. Viserys fut obligé de monter derrière un autre Dothraki, le meilleur ami de Drogo. Dany se leva aussi et s'apprêta à rejoindre Jorah sur sa monture quand elle sentit la lourde main de Drogo sur son épaule. Il fit un simple signe de tête vers sa propre Harley et Daenerys ne put qu'hausser les épaules pour s'excuser auprès de Jorah avant de rejoindre la moto de Drogo.

Le Dothraki saisit sa veste en cuir élimée et décorée de clous et de la marque de la bande dans le dos avant d'aider Dany à l'enfiler. Ils n'avaient jamais de casques : leurs seules protections étaient des rangers, des vestes en cuir et des lunettes de soleil. Ils vivaient dangereusement et un accident ne leur faisait jamais peur. Dany avait toujours peur, elle, mais depuis qu'elle connaissait Drogo, elle avait remarqué qu'il essayait de limiter au maximum les prises de risque inutiles. Cela suffit pour qu'elle enroule ses petits bras du mieux qu'elle put autour de son torse imposant, posant sa tête dans son dos, ses yeux scrutant le paysage derrière ses Ray-Ban bleues. Drogo leva un bras, fit vombrir sa moto et la procession de se remit en route, s'enfonçant dans la campagne aride et déserte.

La BMW blanche des enfants Tyrells faisait pâle figure à côté des Lamborghinis qui les attendaient déjà dans la cour du manoir d'Olenna Tyrell. Willas, Garlan, Margaery et Loras en sortirent avant d'avancer jusqu'au préau où ils sonnèrent.

Un domestique vint leur ouvrir et les accueilli avec un sourire après les avoir reconnus. Les autres auraient besoin d'une carte d'identité pour qu'on puisse les retrouver sur la longue liste des invités des repas de famille des Tyrells, mais les quatre héritiers de la fortune Tyrells étaient tout de suite reconnus.

- Alors, Paxter, demanda Margaery pendant qu'ils étaient menés aux jardins, comment les choses se passent ce samedi ?

- Oh, vous savez, Margaery, comme d'habitude, nous sommes débordés rien qu'avec l'apéritif et on ne sait jamais quel plat va être demandé en premier, le dessert, le fromage, le plat principal ou l'apéritif. Mais il fait beau aujourd'hui et tout le monde est de bonne humeur. On vous a fait un dessert fabuleux et, si je peux me le permettre, il devrait particulièrement vous plaire.

- Paxter, vous excitez ma curiosité, répondit Margaery. J'espère que Tante Olenna va faire venir le dessert en premier alors !

- Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, fit Paxter en les laissant à la porte qui mène au jardin.

Le jardin du manoir Tyrell à King's Landing était loin d'être ceux de High Garden, mais ils étaient tout de même magnifiques : des allées d'arbres fruitiers formaient de l'ombre et diffusaient une odeur sucrée pour les promeneurs, les plates-bandes étaient dignes de musées des plantes où des milliers de variétés de fleurs de toutes les couleurs s'offraient aux yeux des spectateurs avides, des buissons entouraient les bancs en pierre formant des petits cercles çà et là où les invités pouvaient s'asseoir en cercle et discuter en profitant du soleil. Enfin, au milieu du jardin, une immense tonnelle recouverte de lianes et de buissons de roses abritait le fauteuil où Olenna mangeait et discutait avec les privilégiés qu'elle faisait approcher grâce à l'armée de domestiques qui se tenaient autour d'elle.

La journée était magnifique et l'apéritif venait de commencer : les quatre héritiers n'étaient donc pas très en retard. Ils respirèrent et Garlan et Margaery allèrent chercher des boissons pour tout le monde. C'était un rituel : Margaery était la rose, la perle des Tyrell, belle comme le jour, intelligente et adorable, les membres de la famille ne lui faisaient que des compliments. Garlan était presque aussi prisé et surtout, n'avait pas la moindre peur quant aux remarques acerbes qu'on pourrait lui faire. C'étaient donc toujours eux deux qui s'approchaient du buffet tandis que Loras et Willas s'efforçaient de trouver un petit cercle à l'écart où ils pourraient rester tranquilles, le plus en dehors des vieilles affaires de famille ennuyeuses.

Ils avaient trouvé le coin parfait, derrière une rangée de pommiers quand Margaery et Garlan revinrent avec les boissons : Loras buvait du jus de pamplemousse rose, Garlan de la bière blanche à la framboise, Willas de l'eau pétillante à la rose et Margaery du thé glacé aux cranberries. Ils s'installèrent tous donc, prêts à reprendre la conversation qu'ils avaient commencé dans la voiture quand une des domestiques d'Olenna vint les trouver. Elle n'eut même pas à prononcer un mot que tous les héritiers se levèrent et la suivirent jusque sous la tonnelle.

Là, Olenna trônait dans son fauteuil en tailleur bleuté aux motifs floraux couleur Tyrell. Avec la chaleur, elle avait retiré sa veste et était en chemise légère. Elle regarda le quatuor s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire et des yeux perçants, comme toujours :

- Ah, les quatre enfants terribles ! les accueillit-elle. Les quatre petites raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été dépêchée d'High Garden jusqu'à King's Landing. Vous savez que vos parents s'inquiètent pour vous, petits vauriens ? Un coup de fil cette semaine ! La semaine de la rentrée ! Allons, allons, vous allez me faire plaisir et leur faire une conférence téléphonique demain matin.

- On le fera, lui assura Willas.

Olenna se tourna tout de suite vers lui et lui fit signe de s'approcher d'elle, ce qu'il fit, manoeuvrant sa béquille avec agilité. Sa tante le regarda un long moment avant de donner une petite claque sur son genou défectueux. Willas grimaça et Loras et Margaery se regardèrent inquiets :

- Je vois que c'est toi qui as conduit toute cette équipée de fêtards jusqu'ici. Il faudrait que vous réfléchissiez un peu avant de boire, bande de chenapans, et de laisser votre frère conduire avec son genou. Alors, Willas, dis-moi comment ça se passe.

- Tout va bien. L'école est très intéressante. Le concours de fin d'année semble à portée de main mais je continue à travailler autant que je peux. J'ai trouvé deux élèves pour l'instant, une dame très sympathique qui veut apprendre la harpe et un petit garçon à qui je dois apprendre le piano, il est un peu têtu mais il va faire des progrès, je le sens.

- Ah, un petit neveu chef d'orchestre... Qui l'eût cru quand tu as commencé à jouer de la flûte au collège ! Un vrai désastre, je vous dis ! Loras n'arrêtait pas de pleurer pour que tu arrêtes, le taquina Olenna. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de donner des cours, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu as besoin d'argent pour financer ton école, tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me demander, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais, Olenna, et merci encore, mais donner des cours m'aide à pratiquer et me permet de me vider l'esprit.

- Bien, bien... Et alors, quand puis-je espérer une descendance ?

- Pas tout de suite, je crois bien, fit Willas en rougissant de la tête aux pieds.

- Evidemment... Alors, toi , Loras, j'imagine que ce n'est même pas la peine de te poser la question...

Willas en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement et aller se ranger aux côtés de Garlan qui lui tapota l'épaule en riant un peu à son trouble. Ce fut au tour de Loras de s'approcher :

- Non, il n'est pas question, en effet. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Renly et il est le directeur de la troupe de théâtre du lycée.

- Oh, la troupe de théâtre, mais c'est parfait, ça ! Tu vas pouvoir aller l'éblouir avec tes talents !

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Oui, alors, en fait... Euhm... commença Loras. Olenna... Margy et moi... Nous avons préféré d'autres clubs plus... populaires.

- Comment ça ? demanda Olenna en se penchant un peu devant Loras avec un regard perçant.

- Je... J'ai été pris dans l'équipe de football américain... Et Margy... Elle est chez les pom-pom girls. On a passé les tests et on est pas mal populaires là où on est...

Il y eut un autre long moment de silence, bien plus long que le premier. Les quatre se regardèrent longuement, puis, Olenna soupira et reprit :

- Mes pauvres enfants, que vous a-t-on apprit ? Ah, j'imagine que c'est à moi de faire votre éducation. Allons, que dit-on à tous les Tyrells quand ils commencent à socialiser ?

- D'être toujours essentiel aux autres pour toujours avoir ce qu'on veut.

- Exactement... Donc, vous avez l'impression que votre présence est essentielle parce que vous êtes les plus populaires du lycée et donc, on cherche votre présence pour être aussi essentiel.

Margy et Loras hochèrent la tête.

- Loras, maintenant, dis-moi, si tu avais le choix entre fréquenter Renly ou le plus beau membre de l'équipe de football américain, qui choisirais-tu ?

- Renly, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr. Vous savez pourquoi ?

Tout le monde secoua négativement la tête.

- Parce que c'est du côté de la création, du classicisme que la vulgarité tire sa base. Margaery, dis-moi, tu as pu utiliser certains de tes mouvements pour entrer dans l'équipe des pom-pom girls, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, j'ai de gros avantages sur les autres parce que vous m'avez poussée à faire de la danse classique depuis toute petite.

- Et tu n'en as pas refait depuis que tu es chez ces agiteuses de pompoms ?

- Juste quelques pointes...

- Et que feras-tu quand tu auras perdu toute ta souplesse et qu'une autre jeune fille viendra avec ses entraînements de danse classique encore bien au chaud dans ses muscles ?

Margaery baissa les yeux.

- Vous êtes doués, bande de chenapans, ne gâchez pas ce talent. Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler à la foule des écervelés pour vous rendre essentiels à eux. Demain, ils vont se tourner vers la jolie pom-pom girl, mais l'année prochaine ? Non. La masse a la mémoire courte. Vous avez tout intérêt à vous élever de cette masse-là. Soyez des idéaux, bon sang ! Vous pouvez l'être. Vous choisissez une pom-pom girl pour un coup d'un soir, mais une danseuse étoile pour passer votre vie avec.

- Mais si on s'élève, on perd contact avec eux. On devient des snobs, objecta Loras.

- Non, puisque vous gardez vos contacts avec vos camarades grâce aux cours et vous continuez à aller aux fêtes. Soyez cools, soyez in, mais soyez rares, soyez des stars. Di Caprio ne joue pas dans tous les films mais il sort des films souvent : trouvez cet équilibre, voulez-vous ?

- Donc, ça veut dire qu'on doit se retirer de nos équipes ? demanda Margaery, inquiète.

- Oui, je pense que ça vaut mieux. Sur le moment, ça va faire des histoires, mais profitez-en pour montrer ce que vous allez faire. Les gens verront que vous êtes au-dessus de tout ça et ils vous admireront pour ça. Margy, tu es sublime, toute en agilité, en grâce et en douceur : tu peux faire bien plus que d'agiter des pom-poms. Quant à toi, Loras, quel formidable acteur tu es et quel joli visage ! Ce serait si dommage de le cacher sous un casque aussi grossier. Allez mes enfants, faîtes honneur aux Tyrells et élevez-vous un peu.

Margaery et Loras hochèrent la tête en souriant. Garlan était le prochain à être convoqué :

- Et toi, Garlan, mon grand garçon. Comment se passe cette école de commerce ? Quand as-tu fini ?

- L'année prochaine. Je devrais avoir mon diplôme sans trop de mal.

- Tant mieux, on aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un qui sache faire quelque chose à l'entreprise. Et sinon, au niveau des belles, où en es-tu ?

- Il a une petite amie et c'est plutôt sérieux, le dénonça Margaery.

- Ah oui ? demanda Olenna, très intéressée.

- Je l'ai rencontrée au club d'escrime. Elle est bien, avoua Garlan.

- J'ai hâte de la voir, alors, fit Olenna et Garlan eut du mal à déglutir. La seule fille qu'il avait présentée à sa tante était partie du manoir en pleurant et avait juré de ne plus jamais fréquenter la famille Tyrell de sa vie.

- Et Margy a embrassé une fille tout à l'heure, quand on passait devant la piscine, se vengea Garlan.

- Oh, que faisiez-vous devant la piscine ?

- On doit passer devant pour venir ici, expliqua Willas. On a vu une bagarre, trois filles contre une. Margy a bien vu que c'étaient les Viper de Dorne, mais elle est quand même allée aider la fille et quand les Viper sont parties, elle a...

- Elle a roulé la pelle de sa vie à la fille, termina Garlan avec un pouce vers le haut.

- Eh bien, mes enfants, avec Loras qui influence Margy et Willas qui s'entête à rester célibataire, Garlan, je compte sur toi pour agrandir la famille Tyrell ! s'exclama Olenna.

Soudain, Paxter s'approcha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Olenna. Elle écouta attentivement, fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête :

- Bien. Oui. Faîtes-le venir, merci Paxter. Bon, les enfants. On se reverra dans l'après-midi. Mangez bien, hydratez-vous bien et restez à la hauteur de vous-même : je sais que vous pouvez être les meilleurs. Laissez la vulgarité et le médiocre aux Lannisters. Bon déjeuner.


End file.
